


King's Temptation

by itskingedactually



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Consent, Death, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Golden Age (Narnia), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Porn, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Teenagers, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskingedactually/pseuds/itskingedactually
Summary: Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?Have your pick, Kate.Author's Note:This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

"Kate? Where's my purple jumper?" asked Lucy from across the house.

"I'm not sure. Maybe my side of the dresser?" I called back to her.

"Will you girls please be quieter? Edmund and I are trying to play a game of chess here," said Peter in a displeased voice from the other side of the sitting room. Peter was the oldest of the Pevensie children and therefore the most serious. I wanted to talk back but I know my mother would be disappointed in me.

"Yes, sorry Peter, sorry Edmund," I said in a quiet voice. The mood of the room changed as I gathered my sewing and stood up. I carefully stacked the shirts I was mending into the basket and walked out of the room.

Even though I have been living with the Pevensies for a year now, I still don't feel like I fit in amongst the other children. It still feels like I'm just Lucy's little friend from next door and not like this is my home. My father and Mr. Pevensie were the best of friends. In fact, that was how I met Lucy. We used to play with each other while our fathers played chess or talked and while our mothers sewed and talked. It was nice to have a friend nearby as an only child. Lucy and I became even closer after our fathers went to fight in the war. At the time, I didn't understand, but now I know what our fathers are fighting for, and I'm proud of them.

Everything changed when my mother got sick. She was diagnosed with breast cancer three days before my sixth birthday and then died a year later. Ever since then I've lived with the Pevensies.

While having your best friend in the house may sound great, I don't really get along with the other children very well. Susan thinks of me as very childish and tends to purposefully leave me out of conversations when Lucy is invited in, even though we're the same age. Edmund is quiet and unfriendly to me. I don't think I've ever had a meaningful conversation with him. Peter is nice enough when he's not trying to boss all of us around. The one time I actually looked up to him was when he scared off a group of boys who were teasing me at the bus stop.

As I walked upstairs, I thought of my old life. My mom baking cherry pies and sponge cake with strawberries and fresh whipped cream. My father playing his jazz records while dancing with me standing on his feet. I smiled to myself and hummed his favorite jazz song quietly.

I rocked back and forth for a while, but suddenly, my shoe slipped off of the step. I slipped backward with a yelp, expecting to fall to my death, but I felt a pair of arms grab me, steadying me. Exhaling, I grabbed the railing with the hand that wasn't holding the basket and turned around to see who caught me. To my surprise, it was Peter.

"Peter? Uhm..." I let out breathlessly, my flyaway hairs fluttering into my face. Peter just looked back at me with a small smile. Just as it was starting to get awkward, my train of thought came back.

"Thank you for catching me," I stared at the wall. "It was very kind of you." Even though I said that in the most polite manner I could, it still came out very forced. Peter frowned slightly.

"It's no problem, Kate. You probably wouldn't have hurt yourself anyway. It's only like five steps." He gave me a curt nod and swiftly passed me on the stairs and headed towards his and Edmund's room.

***

I went to sleep that night thinking of the scenario on the stairs. Why did he frown like that? In all the years I have known him, I've never seen that look on his face before. Well, I guess that's just it, isn't it? I don't know him very well. How self-regarded am I to think that he hasn't made that same face to others? I pushed the thought from my mind as I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes.

It seemed like as soon as my eyes shut, they reopened. The sounds of airplanes, screaming, and explosives filled my ears as I tried to get up. Lucy was still laying down, so I helped her wake up and get her slippers and jacket. We walked down the stairs swiftly with all of the necessities. Peter, Edmund, and Susan were by the door, looking out at the scene unfolding in our neighborhood.

When we were all settled in the bunker, Edmund shot up and ran back into the house, just as the bombs were falling. Peter swiftly chased after him back into the house. Mrs. Pevensie was beside herself. She was screaming and crying for them to come back, but they didn't. We heard the breaking of glass and furniture.

Thankfully, Edmund and Peter sprinted out of the house and into the bunker. As soon as the door was closed, Peter yelled at Edmund, calling him selfish and all sorts of mean names. Instead of responding to those comments, Edmund simply held out one of the photo frames in his hand.

"I had to get dad. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he was destroyed," Edmund looked around at everybody. The Pevensies had small smiles on their faces. "I got yours too, Kate." Edmund looked at me and handed me a photo frame. It was a picture of my mother and father at the neighborhood picnic.

Though you couldn't see in the picture, she was wearing a baby blue dress with white polka dots. I remember this day very well. She was so stressed out from making sure her food contributions were perfect. The sponge cake, Yorkshire pudding, and cherry pies all had to be perfect, and we had to look perfect. She spent an hour curling my brown hair with a hot iron to make sure it looked better than the girls who did it with rollers. My hand instinctively went to my now shorter hair as I gazed down at the photograph.

I suddenly remembered where I was. I looked up at Edmund and the rest of the Pevensies who were staring at me. I simply said, "Thank you, Edmund. I really appreciate it." When talking to the boys, I always try to stay as neutral as possible. I don't know why, I think it's just something my mother instilled in me from a young age.

I curled up with the photograph next to Lucy, covered in a huge wool blanket, and fell asleep.

*****

"But mother, why do we have to go?" whined Lucy. "I hate going to the country. It's probably going to be boring and cold." She let out a long sigh and sunk into the couch beside me.

"Don't be that way, Lucy. Be thankful we're going somewhere safe," Lucy frowned at me. "And besides, we'll probably find loads of things to do, won't we Susan?" I never really liked engaging with Susan too much, but I felt like she would be able to handle Lucy for this one.

"Yes, I think Kate is right, Lucy. We'll have plenty of space to play outside and get fresh air," Susan smiled at Lucy. "We'll have plenty of adventures, I just know it."

Little did she know, we would be going on the biggest adventure of our lives.


	2. Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well. While not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose. 
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King? 
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.

Ever since the Pevensies and Kate had been crowned the Kings and Queens of Narnia, there was almost a sort of golden glow over the kingdom.

High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valient, and Queen Kate the Victorious had ruled Narnia for nine years so far, and everything was going beautifully.

Peter completed his kingly duties with ease, Susan was a wonderful diplomat (often finding herself in odd situations because of it), and Edmund was the courageous commander of Aslan's Army at just age eighteen.

Kate and Lucy were sixteen, turning seventeen, and had no luck finding what they wanted to do to help Narnia. They spent their days running around the castle grounds, splashing amongst the dryads and naiads they were friends with, and sneaking into the kitchen to swipe sweets whenever they could.

Over the years, Kate and Lucy had grown into beautiful maidens and garnered quite a bit of male attention. Even with so many potential suitors, Kate and Lucy were never interested in anything other than enjoying their youth. They spent all their time together, laughing improperly and stepping on Susan's toes.

Susan had done what she could by bringing them up to be "respectable ladies of Narnian court", but she had failed miserably. She had tried to talk to Peter about forcing them into her lessons, but he had never agreed because although he didn't like to talk about it, he liked his sister's liveliness. It gave him positive distractions from his work as High King, which at times could be extremely stressful.

Susan, Peter, and Edmund were all gathered in the sitting room, drinking tea and chatting about royal things. Their conversation was interrupted however when a faun walked in with a large parcel.

"Your Majesty," he bowed. "There's a parcel for you from Calormen," Susan reached out for it with a smile, but the faun pulled it back. "This is such a large and heavy package, Your Highness. Perhaps I should place it down." He sheepishly smiled.

"No, no, that's quite alright. I can manage it myself, thank you." Susan said to the faun who handed her the package with a low bow. The faun walked out of the room.

"What is it, Susan?" Edmund asked. "Is it..." Edmund didn't finish because Kate and Lucy bounded into the sitting room. Their hair was a mess around their sweaty faces, dirt on their hands, and mud splatted across their obviously damp dresses and shoes.

Susan let out a loud gasp. "Just look at you two! Your hem is six inches deep in mud, your hair a mess, you're downright filthy." Susan had an outright disgusted look on her face and instantly distanced herself from the two girls.

The girls just looked at each other and giggled, their chests heaving as they did so.

"I suppose you've been running around the cool springs with your naiad and dryad friends, have you?" she gave them a displeased look. "How many times have I told you to pick up your skirt and take off your shoes when you play in the springs?"

"Oh, lay off them, Su. They're just little girls." Peter said with a bright glimmer in his eyes.

"Oh no, they're not, Peter. I don't know how you don't see it. These girls are going to have to grow up in the same way I had to many years ago," she said, almost bitterly. "You two need to start acting like respectable ladies of Narnian court. You're queens of Narnia for goodness sake." Susan basically spat at the girls.

Kate and Lucy looked at each other and giggled.

"But I-" started Kate.

Susan looked about ready to pull her hair out while Peter and Edmund sat back and watched the drama.

"No buts! Especially you, Katelyn! Your seventeenth birthday is in three days! And you know who has been planning the ball? Me!" Susan told Kate.

"Yeah, but that's only because I didn't really ca-" Kate started.

"Yes, yes, you didn't care. That's why I went to the trouble of caring myself. Anyway, I expect you to mind me throughout this process if you want to attract suitors at the ball." Susan said calmly.

Even though Kate didn't notice, Edmund had lifted his head at the mention of suitors and kept his eyes trained on Kate's annoyed manner throughout the whole conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Ed's interest in the topic and wondered why he was staring so hard.

Kate had opened her mouth to speak, but Susan gave her a nasty look which made her close it.

"Now, I did buy some gifts for the two of you from Calormen. I want you to be-" much to her displeasure, Susan was cut off by Lucy.

"Oh, is it a new bow, or perhaps a fashionable quiver?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Please do not interrupt me. And no, it is not a new bow or quiver," she paused as she unwrapped the parcel and pulled out some light green fabric. "It is, however, a new ballgown, new dancing shoes, and a brand new corset for both of you!" Susan pulled the dress out of the box and held it up so Kate could see, but not too close that she might get her filth on it.

Lucy's face lit up. "Oh, Kate! It's such a gorgeous color green. You'll look amazing in it!" Kate hugged Lucy but looked unenthusiastic about the idea of a new ballgown.

"Um, Susan? What's a corset?" Lucy asked. Susan blushed a bit and looked in the direction of the boys who pretended like they weren't listening. Susan learned down, her long black hair falling over her shoulder like a curtain, whispering what a corset was into Lucy's ear. She let out an audible gasp.

"How am I supposed to breathe while wearing that?" Lucy shouted.

"You'll wear it, and you'll manage," Susan said. "I'll be assisting you in getting ready for the ball, but make sure to practice dancing with a partner. None of those tree dances in the ballroom. You're much too old for that now." Susan smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Prince Rabadash of Calromen will be arriving in our port tomorrow!" she looked directly at Kate. "Please greet him when he arrives at the castle." Susan walked out of the sitting room, leaving Lucy and Kate giggling at the idea of Susan's suitor coming to stay with them at Cair Paravel.

Peter spoke, and they suddenly remembered that they were standing in front of the two Kings of Narnia, completely covered in mud.

"Darling sister, please get washed up and meet us for dinner in the dining room," Peter said, never acknowledging me.

I know Peter and Edmund well enough to know that they don't consider me to be family. It's not a big problem for me, as I don't really care what they think of me at this point. I'm a queen of Narnia and I'm worthy.

I give one last glance at Edmund and see that he's already staring at me with a strange smile on his face like he's waiting on me to say something to him. I give a polite nod like I always do and walk out of the room with Lucy.

There's always been something about Edmund that made me uneasy. I don't really know what it is. Maybe it's the way he walks, or talks, or can command an entire army at such a young age. Or maybe it's his dark hair, dark eyes, and serious expressions that stresses me out. I don't know, but something about him has led me to stay away from him for the last nine years.

The problem is, I don't think I can stay away anymore. Especially if that glint of light in his dark eyes keeps catching mine.


	3. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.

The next day, Kate and Lucy put on the dresses and shoes that had been laid out for them (emerald green for Kate and pale yellow for Lucy) and trudged out of their conjoined suite. While they knew they were to go straight to greet the Prince of Calormen down at the port, the girls stopped to get some breakfast.

They were served a platter of Narnian fruits, most of which you would never find in the world where the Pevensies and Kate came from, and some light porridge, which gave them the energy to walk down to the port. 

Well, the girls didn't really walk. In fact, once they realized they were late, they ran down the hill towards the East port, causing them to appear in an unseemly manner.

By the time they had arrived, the Kings and Queen were in a line, waiting for Prince Rabadash to debark his ship. They swiftly got into line next to Edmund and tried to fix up their hair and wipe their sweaty faces. Susan was glaring at them, but Edmund and Peter merely smiled.

Prince Rabadash is the eldest son of the Tisroc of Calormen. He is twenty-four years old and eager to inherit the throne from his father. From the many times that Peter and Susan had met Rabadash, they have found him to be very agreeable. 

As soon as Rabadash stepped foot on Narnian soil, Peter strode forwards and went to greet him. They both bowed and then embraced in a handshake.

"Rabadash, it's so marvelous that you were able to visit Cair Paravel. The weather is lovely this time of year!" Peter said with an exuberant smile while leading the prince over to the rest of Narnia Court. 

"Thank you, King Peter. I'm very happy to be here to be apart of the festivities!" he exclaimed excitedly. "And I'm sure that Narnia is beautiful all times of year!" he added as they approached the others.

Rabadash's eyes met Susan's and a pink blush went straight to her cheeks. Susan curtsied and Rabadash bowed while the Court watched. 

"Queen Susan, you look breathtaking, as usual," Rabadash said while taking her hand. Susan gave him a sweet smile and seemed to get lost in his eyes. Finally, she remembered what she was going to say and spoke.

"Rabadash, thank you for coming to Cair Paravel for this very special occasion," she squeezed his hand tighter. "Speaking of which, have you met the birthday girl?" Susan spun around in the direction of Kate and Lucy who were giggling in the middle of the crowd. She gave them a "come here" look, and they obeyed, fixing their tiaras as they did so. 

Rabadash looked at the two queens while they were approaching and was blown away by the beauty of the two queens, the blonde one in particular. They didn't have many blonde women where he came from.

"I think these two might've been hiding during your last visit, so you've never gotten to meet them. Prince Rabadash, this is my sister, Queen Lucy the Valient, and her friend Queen Katelyn the Victorious." Susan finished, smiling in an introductory manner.

The girls arrived in front of him and the rest of the Narnian Court and curtsied low. While Kate didn't know it, her new corset made her breasts look unbearably perky and creamy white, something of which Prince Rabadash had noticed. He quickly cleared his throat and bowed to the pair of Queens. Peter looked oddly at Rabadash before returning back to his normal self.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," Lucy said in a gentle voice. Kate nodded along with what she was saying.

"Yes, very nice. It's not every day you get to meet a Prince of Calormen!" She said with enthusiasm, then giggled with Lucy. Rabadash slightly smirked and looked at Kate.

"Well, it's not every day I get to be in the presence of such lovely Narnian Queens," he said, admiring the three girls. "And Kings!" he added, laughing at Peter and Edmund's puzzled expressions. The girls simply laughed.

"Also, how did such a young sweet girl, like yourself garner a title such as "Victorious"?" Rabadash asked. "I wouldn't think that the Kings of this country would allow young ladies like yourself to participate in the art of warfare," he said, glancing at Edmund and Peter.

"Maybe that's a story for another day, Prince," Kate said with an added smile in Peter's direction.

"All right, we'll have to talk about it over dinner," he slightly smirked at Kate. She felt very uncomfortable with the forwardness of his facial expressions.

"Shall we go up to the castle now, Rabadash?" Susan said, attempting to change the subject and bring the attention back to herself.

"Yes, that would be nice. I'm very tired from my journey and would like a quick rest before the night's festivities," he paused, looking at Kate. He extended his arm. "Queen Katelyn, you will take my other arm, won't you?" he said while smiling. 

Susan looked at Rabadash with an unbelieving look and Kate's eyes automatically went up to meet Edmund's. Her blue eyes met with Ed's brown ones and she instantly melted. She didn't know why she looked at him, but she just did. 

Kate broke their eye contact and took Rabadash's arm, walking with him and Susan up the hill to the castle, leading Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and the rest of the Narnian Court.

When they had reached the throne room, he let go of both of their hands and gave them each a kiss. Susan blushed, but Kate looked unbothered. She curtsied swiftly, then turned to Lucy, without giving anyone another look. 

Peter sat in his throne at the highest point of the room, looking over the ordeal happening below. He noted Rabadash kissing Susan and Kate's hands. He didn't like it a bit. And as he watched Lucy pull Kate back out to the garden, he saw Edmund watching them with a worried expression from across the room. Edmund had never really liked Rabadash the other times he had met him, whether in Tashbaan or Narnia. 

Edmund thought that his battle techniques were cheap and sneaky and that they reflected his character. One time when he and Susan were on a trip to Tashbaan, he caught him kissing another girl. At the time, he didn't have the heart to tell Susan, but with the way he's been looking at Kate so far, he was considering it. 

Kate and Lucy were walking around the garden, snacking on some biscuits Lucy picked up from the table in the throne room and sitting on the edges of fountains here and there. They did this quite often as it was a nice way to escape the hustle and bustle of royal life.

"Did you see the way he looked at you? I know he's Susan's suitor, but he looked like yours at that moment!" Lucy said excitedly. She looked to her friend who was staring off into space. 

"How can you not find all of this exciting? We get to wear dresses that show off our figures and have official suitors, and host balls and..." Lucy drifted off when she saw that Kate was still not listening to her.

"Hello? Kate, are you alright?" Lucy waved her hand in front of Kate's face a few times. Kate was in fact not alright. She was thinking about dark hair and brown eyes. It was like something came over her all at once when their eyes had met that afternoon and consumed her mind. Suddenly, she came out of her daze. She felt faint and light-headed and was struggling to stay up. 

Lucy was holding her up as she was trying to get her to wake up.

"Kate? Katelyn, wake up right now!" she yelled. Kate didn't respond and just slumped over, unconscious. Lucy started crying.

"Peter, Edmund, Susan, come quick, it's Kate!" she screamed, hoping they would hear her. Lucy splashed fountain water on her face.

The Pevensie siblings came bounding into the garden, searching until they saw Lucy huddled over Kate's body, crying.

"What happened to her?" Peter said with urgency as he walked over to her. Edmund followed closely behind, but Susan and Rabadash stayed back. 

Peter checked her pulse and let out a deep breath. "She's breathing, but her pulse is low." 

Edmund went to pick her up with a worried look on his face, but Peter ducked in first.

"I got her, Ed," Peter said as he picked her up bridal style. Edmund went to comfort Lucy who was still crying her eyes out. 

The group went upstairs to Kate's room and laid her down in the bed. The men left the room while Susan and Lucy changed her into her nightgown and placed the covers over her. Kate was shivering, sweaty, and mumbling in her sleep. The men were called back in and they discussed what was happening.

"I think she's going to be okay," Lucy said, glancing back at Kate, who was still mumbling and turning in her bed.

"Yeah, Lu. It was probably just heat exhaustion or something. You girls are always outside." Susan said with a slight bit of disapproval in her tone, to with Peter looked up, pleased.

"What were you guys doing out there anyway? Do you know what made her sick?" Edmund mentioned to the group with a concerned look of worry on his face.

They all tried to think of possibilities other than too much sun or over-exertion but could find none until Lucy gasped. Everyone looked at her.

"The biscuits! Kate was fine until she started eating the biscuits from the throne room!" She exclaimed, grabbing them from her pocket. Susan had a puzzled look on her face.

"So you think that someone was trying to target us, like with poison?" Susan said with disbelief. "Especially Katelyn. Why would someone want to poison her?"

"I don't know, but I want to get to the bottom of it," Edmund spit out. Peter nodded.

"Yes, brother. We need to figure out who is behind this treachery." Peter added.

"Oh, I do hope she'll be okay in time for her party," Susan said with worry.

"Really Susan, that's what you're worried about? My best friend and your Queen is sick. It doesn't matter what age she's turning, a pointless party doesn't matter anymore." Lucy spat at her sister. She then turned away from them and into her adjoining room. 

Susan huffed, and left the room, dragging Rabadash with her.

In her dream, Kate was reexperiencing the battle in which she saved Peter's life and cut off the witch's head. It was all very blurry, but she could just make out everything that was happening in the snow.

"Pete, I'm going to go back to the throne room to investigate. Will you wait with her until Lucy comes back?" Edmund asked with concern while turning out of the room.

"Yeah, sure thing, Ed."

And so, the High King went to sit at the young Queen's bedside. He admired her room as he sat. He had never been in here before. It was light pink with gold trim. There were cute stuffed animals all around the room and sweet bottles of perfume. Complete with light green shabby chic bedding, it felt exactly as a young queen's room should feel.

Exactly how it should feel. Innocent. Naive. Pure.

Damn, Peter thought to himself. I shouldn't be thinking of her this way. 

That's what he's been telling himself for the past year as she's grown up into a beautiful queen. 

But, as Peter sat there, he couldn't help but look at the heaving of her breasts, moist with sweat as she tossed in her bed. Peter looked up as she started mumbling to herself.

"For the love of Aslan..." he trailed off as he tried to control himself. The king had tried to block out what she was saying, but it all sounded like his name.

Wait, it was his name. Kate mumbled for a bit, then let out a coherent "Peter..." every once in a while.

Peter started to hopefully wonder what she was dreaming about as Lucy walked through her door. 

"Oh, Peter, you're still here," Lucy said in a kind tone.

"Yeah, it felt like I should stay-" He stopped himself. "I felt like she shouldn't be alone," he said with a smile. He stood up and Lucy took his place. 

"Thank you, Peter," Lucy said as he left the room.

As he walked back to the throne room, he couldn't deny that he was thinking of the girl with golden-blonde hair and that there was an uncomfortable tightening in his trousers.


	4. Off With His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Over the next couple of days, Kate saw the best healers Narnia had to offer. With lots of fluids, rest, and watchful eyes, she finally became strong enough to go for a stroll with Lucy. While they walked about the grounds of Cair Paravel, they talked about what the healers had said.

"Lucy, when I finally came to my senses and could talk, the healer told me it wasn't poison that made me so sick," Kate said with a serious but worried tone. Lucy frowned and made a "go on" gesture with her hands. "The healer said I was drugged. Somebody in the castle wanted to take advantage of me that night and wanted me unconscious, I just know it!" Kate let out with frustration. 

"Are they sure? I mean, who would want to do something like that to you?" Lucy questioned. 

Kate thought about this. While she did have some people that she didn't get along within the castle, such as Susan, she didn't think that she would be the type to help a plan like this go forward. 

"I don't know yet. But I've asked the healer not to tell your siblings. And I'm asking you not to tell anyone," Kate took a breath. "I don't need more reasons to be watched, okay?" Kate let out.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, just this once. But if anything else happens, I'm telling Peter straight away!" 

Kate let out a loud sigh and said, "Alright, fair enough."

The girls continued to walk around, barefoot in the lush green grass. They rolled down the hills and ate sweet Narnian apples from the trees near the creek. Once they had their fill of fun, they walked back towards the castle. 

As they were walking up, Peter and Edmund were watching them approach the castle from the balcony in the throne room. 

"Do you think she's going to be alright, Pete?" Edmund let out a worried sigh. Peter slightly smiled.

"Well, today she's out and about, and back to her normal self, so I think she'll be fine," Peter said. "But what I can't get my head around is how she became poisoned and who poisoned her," Peter frowned hard, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am stumped too, brother. I've scoured the halls and secret passageways, but have found no evidence," he shook his head annoyedly. "We were all walking up. There was pretty much nobody in the castle. Who could've done this? It makes me sick that this happened right under our noses. That it happened to-" Edmund stopped his rant and cursed as Kate looked up to see them. He flipped around and walked off of the balcony, out of sight.

"I feel the same way, Ed," Peter said to himself as he too turned and went to go wash up for dinner.

*****

At sunset, everybody gathered for a formal dinner in the throne room. Peter and Prince Rabadash were the heads of the table and Susan sat next to him, while Edmund, Lucy, Kate, Lord Rishba, one of Rabadash's closest friends were all sat in the middle of the table. 

They started talking about peace over Narnia as they finished their wild root salads.

"Yes, yes, I did hear of your victory in the North a few years ago, Edmund," Rabadash said. "You're only a few years younger than me, right? And commanding Aslan's entire Army?" he whistled. "If I were as successful as you, then my father would've been happy as one of these Narnia queens over here." Rabadash barked out while laughing and sloshing his wine around in his goblet. 

"Well, I do have a lot of help from Pete-" Edmund started, but was then cut off by the very loud and talkative prince. 

"Speaking of Narnia queens," he looked intently at Kate, who was struggling to keep her head up. "I still haven't heard the story of how Katelyn became 'the victorious'. I've been dying to know how this beauty manages to behold such a title." Rabadash finished. Susan audibly gasped and Lucy nudged Kate who was halfway falling asleep. Kate shot up to see the entirety of the table staring at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm still a bit groggy," she apologized. "What were you asking?" she asked in a soft voice.

"That's alright, my darling," Rabadash gave her a spine-chilling smile to which she returned with a sleepy one. "I was merely wondering about the story of how you gained your title," Rabadash concluded.

Although Peter looked normal on the outside, he was fuming on the inside. How dare he call her "beauty" and "my darling". Those were terms of endearment and love, and he barely knew her at all! Blast! Peter thought to himself.

Edmund on the other hand was outwardly projecting his disapproval towards Rabadash. Not only did he find hid advances toward Kate irritating, but it was also incredibly disrespectful towards Susan.

It took Kate's brain a long time to even find the story, but when she finally did, everybody was staring at her so she forgot it again. Lucy spoke for her.

"Prince, would you mind if I told it? Kate's exhausted and should really go back to bed," Lucy said.

"Forgive me, your majesty, as I know you were just drugged by someone in our midst, but I'd really like to hear the story from your lips," Rabadash gave a sneer towards Lucy and Susan looked extremely annoyed. 

It took Kate a few seconds to process this, but when she did, her head shot up. Everybody turned to look at her again while she struggled for words.

"Kate? Katelyn, what is it?" Lucy asked while shaking her shoulders. 

She pointed her shaking finger at Rabadash. "How do you know that I was drugged," she asked him with her sluggish voice. 

Edmund had not caught that before, so he turned to look at Rabadash.

"What are you talking about, Kate? Was it not poison? What are you not telling us?" Peter asked her, his eyes pleading with her to answer. 

"Kate said earlier that the healer said she had been drugged, not poisoned. That's why she wasn't really harmed, just sleepy," Lucy said, Peter's eyes immediately snapping to her's. 

"The child doesn't know what she's talking about. She probably just misheard her friend" Rabadash tried to say while laughing. Peter made a sound close to a growl.

"'The child' is my sister and a Queen of Narnia. And she doesn't lie." Peter's hand was at his sword, as was Edmund's.

"How dare you come into the castle and attempt to harm one of our Queens!" Edmund roared as he drew his sword. 

Rabadah jumped out of his chair and drew his sword as well, but even he knew that he was a below-average swordsman compared to Edmund, so he started to back away from the table.

"Is this true, Rabadash?" Susan yelled, looking back and forth between him and Kate. 

The Prince just stood there while his Lord friend came to block Edmund from him.

Finally, Rabadash spoke, "Of course it is not true, lovely Susan. I cannot believe these outrageous lies that are being told about me."

"How did you know about the drugs then?" Peter asked him, his sword away, and his slightly more diplomatic side coming back. Rabadash laughed nervously.

"Well, High King, I simply wanted to k-know how the sweet young girl was doing. So I took the liberties of talking to her h-healer myself," he stammered. "She is such a lovely girl, I wanted to make sure she was going to be alright. So I paid him forty gold pieces to keep quiet and I went about my day," he finished, his hands up.

"Where was he, then? Now that I think about it, he wasn't accounted for that afternoon," Edmund spat out while looking at Rishba.

"I'm not sure, Just King, you'd have to ask him," the Prince said.

Edmund moved his sword to Rishba's neck and waited for him to speak.

Eventually, under the intense stare of the Just King, he broke. He told the entire story about how he heard that the two youngest Narnian queens loved to eat the biscuits from the throne room, so he snuck ahead to add the powder to the biscuits in hopes of getting one.

"Getting one?" Peter spat out. "You mean for sex?" he yelled at Rishba, who was cowering down on his knees in front of Edmund's blade. 

Lucy and Kate both gasped at the discovery of this new information.

Rishba was begging the two kings. Begging them to let him keep his life, and just leave and never come back. 

"Please, please kings. Don't kill me for such an offense. I mean, have you seen her? I bet you would've thought of doing the same thing if you hadn't gotten any for so long!" Rishba yelled as Edmund hauled him to his feet. 

"Girls go to your chambers and keep your doors locked from now on," Peter commanded as they dragged Rishba out to the back of the castle. 

The girls stayed standing in place, looking at each other in shock. Lucy and Kate were sobbing and Susan looked as if her hand was permanently glued to her mouth.

They heard yells and pleads, a slice, then silence. In the distance, they saw Edmund cleaning his sword on the grass. Kate only sobbed harder.

The men came back to see the three girls still standing there.

"Come on, Susan. You have to get the girls to bed. They need you," Peter said while patting her shoulders. 

Edmund was staring at Kate's tear brimmed eyes and almost started crying as well. She looked up through her clumped lashed and met his warm brown eyes. 

Kate couldn't believe he had killed a man for her. She had experienced what it was like nine years ago, and it never left her. It was haunting and gruesome, and... well she didn't like to think about it. And sure, Edmund had probably killed hundreds of men in battle, so he was probably used to it, but this kill was for her. To avenge her. It was different.

As their eyes locked, Edmund wondered why anyone would ever want to hurt a creature such as herself. So gentle, so innocent. Ever since they were young, he liked to watch over her. He liked to make sure she was happy while keeping his distance. That's one of the reasons why he did little things for her, like the time he got her parent's photo out of the house, or all the times he's made sure that the kitchen makes all of her favorite treats so that she has something to snack on while running around the hillsides.

And then their thoughts went away. It was only blue piercing into brown, hard melting into soft, light meeting with dark. All was interrupted when Susan started pulling her away. As she turned, she gave Edmund a small smile, and Edmund gave her a smile back.

Even with the catastrophe that just happened, they were left with something positive. Something that they could look forward to.

That night, as Kate slept, she dreamt of Edmund. Edmund's dark, fluffy hair, Ed's piercing dark eyes, his stance and mannerisms that were perfect to command a group of people. She dreamt of all of him, and when she woke up, she daydreamed about him.


	5. Bad People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Kate slept peacefully but was abruptly woken up before the sun had even risen. Susan was shaking her roughly and yelling at her to get up.

"Katelyn Armstrong, get up. We don't have a lot of time to get you ready!" Susan screeched. Kate groaned. 

"We have plenty of time, Susan. It's not even bright outside yet, and the ball starts at sundown!" Kate said into her pillow. She felt the covers being slipped off, causing goosebumps to pop up on her skin. 

Susan grabbed her legs and yanked her out of bed. "Susan, no, stop!" Kate yelled.

She pulled her to her feet and marched her out of her room and straight down the hall to the bathroom. Susan ran a bath and got a new dressing gown out of the cupboard. 

Kate was groaning as she undressed, but as soon as she stepped into the hot water, she felt relaxed. Susan put an infusion of wildflowers and sea berries into the water, so the entire room smelled absolutely divine. Kate let out a deep breath as she sunk down, putting her head under.

"See, Katelyn? It's wonderful to feel clean," she said in a told-you-so smile. "I'll have someone bring your breakfast up," she stated as she turned out of the room. 

At breakfast time, the Pevensie siblings sat around their table with Prince Rabadash as their guest. They were eating in the breakfast lounge this morning because people were still decorating the throne room to Susan's liking. 

"So sister, how is Katelyn this morning? You dragged her out of bed before I had even gotten up," Lucy asked.

"Yes sister, how is she? We all heard her screaming for her life this morning," Edmund said with a chuckle.

Susan spread some butter on her toast. "Oh yes, she sure is a screamer," Susan paused and Peter slightly smirked. "She's fine. She's upstairs taking a bath. Speaking of which, I need someone to take her breakfast upstairs," she said as she looked amongst her siblings.

"I'll take it upstairs for her-" Rabadash started, but was soon cut off by Peter.

"No, I will, thank you Rabadash," he took his last bite of eggs and stood up. Rabadash stood and bowed, as it was accustomed to when the High King left the table. 

"She should be in her room by now, Peter," Susan said.

On his way to Kate's room, Peter stopped by the kitchens and got a plate topped with all of her favorite breakfast foods. There were chocolate and blueberry croissants, buttered toast, and fresh berries gathered from the streams in which she played. 

He walked upstairs and to her room. He knocked three times on the door to no response, so he knocked again. Peter tentatively turned the door handle and pushed it open.

"Katelyn? Are you in here? I brought your food," Peter said while looking around the room. It looked the exact same as it did the other night, but Peter still drank in the youth of it all. He sat on her green canopy bed, hands folded on his legs, and closed his eyes.

He heard light footsteps coming into the room and shot up. He saw Katelyn standing there in nothing but her thin dressing gown, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Peter stood there in awe of her, his eyes running over her curves, landing on her round breasts and perky nipples. He felt his pants tightening just seeing her this way.

Finally, Katelyn cleared her throat and Peter's eyes met hers. The High King slightly blushed and gestured to the plate of food on her side table to which Kate awkwardly smiled.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Katelyn. I just- Susan just wanted me to bring you your breakfast," Peter stuttered out while walking past her.

"Thank you, Peter," the young queen said as she turned towards the doorway that the king was already walking out of. As soon as he passed the doorway, Peter doubled back and looked Kate in the eyes. She looked startled, as she had just picked up a chocolate croissant. 

Peter stalked over to her and stood over her. Peter looked as if he was trying to say something, but didn't know-how.

"Yes, Peter?" asked Kate. "Do you need some-" Kate was cut off by Peter.

"Please stop growing up, Kate. It's putting you in a lot of danger and I can't bear it," Peter let out with a breath. Kate looked taken aback. 

"What do you mean? Don't we all have to grow up eventually?" said Kate. Her head was turning with questions about why Peter was saying this to her now. Peter shook his head.

"Of course we all have to grow up, Katelyn. But the way you're growing up... You're growing too fast and it's attracting bad people to you," Peter said while rubbing his forehead. Katelyn frowned.

"How dare you say that I attract bad people-" started Kate.

"That's not what I meant, Kate. Not bad people, just people with bad... bad intentions," said Peter looking into her eyes. "Please, for me, be careful. Don't wear things like that around the castle. It attracts them," Peter pleaded. Kate shook her head.

"I'll wear what I want, thank you very much. And I'm not scared of whoever these people are. Who are these "bad people" in Narnia anyway? Please calm down, everyone here is good," said Kate, laughing Peter's point off.

"Not everyone. There are people like Lord Rishba," said Peter. Kate shook her head.

"That's only one person-" started Kate.

"There are also people like me."

They both stared at each other for a while, taking in the full extent of what he just said.

"What? You want to do bad things to me, Peter?" asked Kate. Peter let out a deep breath.

"Yes. And I know it's not right because I'm the High King and Lucy's brother, and I'm too old for you. Not to mention you're so..." Peter stared at her lips as his words trailed off.

"I'm so what, Peter?" Kate asked breathlessly. 

"You're so perfect and innocent and..." he trailed off again and they just stared at each other.

"Well Peter, I-" Kate was cut off by Peter pressing his lips to hers. 

She was taken off guard but didn't move his hands as they cupped her face. All Kate could think about was that Peter's lips felt so good against her. Her hands were in his fluffy blonde hair, her fingers tracing the rubies in his crown. 

All Peter could smell was her intoxicating scent of wildflowers, and all he could feel were the movement of her soft, supple lips under his. He took control of the situation and placed his hands on her rosy cheeks. Peter felt her hands in his hair and smiled into the kiss. 

Finally, Kate pulled away, keeping her eyes on Peter's. She was absolutely breathless on Peter's account. Peter smiled and slightly smirked at her expression.

"What-" Though Kate started to speak, Peter put his finger to her mouth, resting his thumb on her swollen lip. He dragged his finger down slowly as they were encaptured in each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday, Kate," Peter said as he turned out of the room. This time he didn't return, and Kate was left there standing in her dressing gown. 

Peter swore at himself as he walked down the corridor. He couldn't believe that he just kissed her. What in the name of Aslan was he thinking. As he was walking, he thought of the kiss and the way her chest had leaned into his. The memory of it only made the problem in his pants worse, so he went back to his bed-chamber to relieve himself, only thinking of Kate the entire time.

*****

In the time that Peter was gone, Kate ate a selection of foods from her breakfast plate and thought about the kiss with Peter. 

I can't believe that Peter kissed me! What would he want to do with me anyway? He could have any woman he wants. And what am I to do about Edmund? He can never know about this, in fact, no one can. 

Kate had decided to wipe the memory from her mind and focus on the ball. At around four o'clock, Susan and Lucy can in and started doing her hair, makeup, and dressing her. 

By the time they were done with her, she looked just as a Narnian queen should. Her blonde hair was down in loose curls, a style that matched her care-free demeanor, and was done-up with a beautiful gold tiara with green crystals. As for makeup, she had applied a bit of rouge and a nude-pink lipstick that suited her. 

But that was more or less what she looked like on a normal day. The thing that really makes her look like a queen was her outfit. Kate's dress was a beautiful light green color, almost a mix between sage and fresh Narnian grass. There were cream-colored billowy sleeves, and light pink flowers embroidered across the neckline. 

Kate had never shown this much skin before or worn a dress that showed off her figure. The corset she was wearing pushed up her breasts, making them appear very full and perky, and her waist had been slimmed down as well. Her collar bones and chest were also on full display due to the off-the-shoulder neckline of the dress.

Susan stood her in front of a floor-length mirror as Lucy helped her step into her heels. 

"What do you think, Katelyn?" Susan asked, surprisingly smiling. Kate smiled widely.

"I love it! I feel so beautiful!" exclaimed Kate as Lucy smiled beside her. Susan stepped back and frowned.

"Hmmm. Something's missing" thought Susan. Her face lit up as she walked out of the room. Kate and Lucy looked at each other and shrugged.

Susan came back into the room holding a small box. From the box, she pulled a beautiful pair of golden earrings and a gold, jewel-encrusted necklace. Kate absolutely loved the necklace because i

"Wow, Susan, those are beautiful!" she said in awe. Susan moved behind her and fastened the necklace around her neck, and allowed Kate to put the earrings in herself. 

"Now you look perfect!" squealed Lucy.

The three girls hugged, which wasn't something that happened often.

"Okay, Katelyn. Go to the top of the stairs and wait until you're announced to make your grand entrance," Susan said. "Then, make sure to walk straight down to us. You'll be dancing with Peter first, then Edmund, then Rabadash-" Susan couldn't finish because Kate started coughing.

"What? I have to dance with Peter and Edmund and Rabadash?" Kate let out, gasping for air.

"Why, yes, silly! You have to dance with all the eligible men downstairs. Well, we have to go! We'll see you on the stairs in ten minutes!" Susan said while leaving the room.

Lucy hugged Kate again. "Good luck," whispered Lucy into Kate's ear. Kate smiled and Lucy left.

Oh my goodness! How am I supposed to dance with Peter after just kissing him, and Edmund after sharing a moment last night? Oh, and don't forget Rabdash! He's so creepy! I can't believe I have to dance with him.

As she walked down the castle corridors to the stairs overlooking the throne room, Kate's mind was filled with only two things. Edmund's dark eyes and Peter's soft lips.


	6. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

I reached the top of the spiral staircase and heard the buzz of talking and live music being played. It's now or never. I took small steps down each of the stairs until I reached my first mark on the landing. Now that I was in the view of everybody, I looked down at the party.

Susan had it decorated beautifully with pink flower garlands and fallen willow tree branches. There were candles that seemed to be floating and hanging lanterns that gave the room a nice golden glow. 

Everyone turned to look at me and I spotted the Pevensies sitting in their thrones at the back of the room. 

"Every creature, please welcome Queen Katelyn the Victorious as she comes into society!" Mr. Numnus announced as everybody cheered. 

I was entirely blown away by how many people were here! There were all of our subjects, men from Calormen and Lords from Archenland.

I cleared my throat and smiled, walking down the stairs. Mr. Numnus bowed and took my hand, walking me up to the Pevensies. 

As I looked up at them, my eyes locked with Edmund's dark stare. He had a slight smile on his face as he looked at me, and my cheeks developed a rosy blush.

As we arrived in front of my fellow Kings and Queens of Narnia, I let go of Mr. Tumnus's hand and lowly curtsied. My eyes broke away from Edmund's and locked into Peter's. He smirked as he looked me up and down, and stood up. 

The High King walked down to me and bowed while I curtsied again. 

He took my manicured hand and strode off with me to the dance floor. Everyone was required to watch the first dance, so of course, everyone was watching us.

The band started playing a sweet tune so I put my left hand on his muscular shoulder while he put his right hand on the small of my back and brought my hand up.

He smiled at me as he led me around the room, twirling my body so that my dress followed suit. While we danced I saw the faces of the remaining Pevensies. Susan and Lucy were now standing and clapping along to the music with wide smiles on their faces. Edmund however still sat on his throne, looking quite broody. Huh, I wonder what's up with him.

"I must say, you look even more beautiful than normal tonight, Katelyn," said Peter in a hushed voice. I smiled and slightly laughed.

"I didn't know you noticed me normally," I said in a whisper. We had our eyes locked as our feet moved together perfectly on their own accord. This time, it was Peter who laughed.

"Katelyn, were my advances earlier today not clear? I think you're the most beautiful young lady in Narnia," he said in a serious voice. The music started to come to an end, so we slowed.

"I thought I was too innocent for you?" I said breathlessly as we moved away from each other.

"Yes, that's the problem," said Peter as he bowed to me. I curtsied and slightly smiled as everyone came onto the dance floor.

Peter walked off to find a new dance partner as I turned to the back of the room.

Dancing with Peter only made the kiss we shared earlier more intoxicating, and I yearned for more of that feeling. No! I can't be thinking like this. I am to dance with Edmund now. I tried to erase all thoughts of Peter from my mind as I approached Edmund, who was still sitting on his throne looking contemplative.

"What's wrong with you, Ed?" I said as I walked up to him.

At the sight of Kate, Edmund perked up and stood in front of her, taking in her beauty.

"Nothing you need to worry about," said Edmund. He looked her up and down briefly. "You look absolutely beautiful by the way. That color is gorgeous," he said nervously, looking down at his feet. Kate blushed bright pink.

"Thank you, Edmund," said Kate. Neither of them said anything. They just looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh right, I forgot!" he exclaimed while looking through his pocket for something. Edmund finally fished it out and held out a small wrapped box to her. "I know we don't really give presents here in Narnia, but I felt like I should give you something," he exclaimed while blushing profusely. Kate smiled widely at Edmund as she took the box out of his hand.

As this was happening, Peter was watching from the other side of the room. He felt so stupid. Why hadn't he gotten her a gift? 

As Kate looked at the box, she saw that there were small painted flowers on it. "Edmund, did you paint this yourself?" she exclaimed while gasping. 

"Yeah, I did. I can be artistic sometimes you know," he said with a chuckle. Kate smiled back as she pulled back the paper, being careful not to rip it. Edmund was watching intently.

He couldn't believe how pure she was. She even protected paper, for Aslan's sake. 

When Kate opened the box, there was a shiny gold ring inside with a small Narnia pink pearl attached to the top. Kate gasped.

"Oh my goodness, Ed! It's so beautiful, I love it!" Kate exclaimed while slipping it on her finger and admiring it. Edmund was smiling from ear to ear, not only because she liked her present, but also because "Ed" sounded so natural coming out of her mouth. 

Without thinking, Kate threw her arms around his neck. She was standing on her tippy toes and he had his arms around her waist. They stayed that way for a while, swaying. It was as if all of the emotions from the past few days had come out all at once as they swayed back and forth.

Finally, Edmund helped her get lowered down and they stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to dance now?" Kate asked. Edmund nodded and grabbed her right hand that had her new ring.

The two of them started dancing around the room together, perfectly in sync, never losing eye contact. As they waltzed, they felt the room staring at them (a/n: think the live-action Cinderella scene!) as if they were the only partners in the room. Among the people watching was Peter, who was staring at the dance partners with jealousy.

As the slow song started to fade, Edmund picked her up and spun her. Kate never knew he was this strong, but assumed it was from his constant battle training with the troops. 

As she landed gracefully, their faces were extremely close together. She pulled back before anything happened and smiled. Kate curtsied and walked off towards Lucy and Susan.

"Lucy, Susan, let's dance!" said Kate as she started to pull off her heels. Susan gasped.

"Katelyn, you can't dance alone! It's improper," said Susan in a disapproving tone. Lucy just giggled and started to slip off her shoes as well. 

"Well, Susan, it is my party! And one can't be proper all of the time!" laughed Kate as she pulled Lucy onto the dance floor. Susan just shook her head and went back to talking to the other women in her circle.

The band started playing an upbeat song (a/n: I imagine it as the instrumental version of "Anna Sun" by WALK THE MOON) and the girls started twirling around. They dance like this on a daily basis with their naiad and dryad friends down by the spring.

The two young queens held hands and spun around, laughing and embracing each other. Everyone in the room seemed to be encaptured by the youth and beauty that the girls were exuding. Everyone included the two Narnian kings, who were watching them intently, and Prince Rabadash. 

As the song was ending and Lucy and Kate were swaying while holding each other, Rabadash stepped up to them.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Queen Katelyn," said Rabadash as he bowed to the queens. "It was to my understanding that you are to dance with all of the eligible young men tonight," he said while looking at Lucy as if she needed to leave.

"Yes, you are correct. I was just enjoying a dance with Queen Lucy," said Kate, her mood ruined. While he hadn't really done anything to Kate, he gave her the creeps. She couldn't help but feel like he had something to do with her being drugged.

Rabadash held his hand out and she took it, smiling goodbye to Lucy. 

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight," said Rabadash while grazing his eyes over Kate's body. "Not to say that you don't look gorgeous every day. Just, tonight you have a certain allure to you," he said as he put his large hand on her lower back. 

"Thank you, Rabadash, that's very kind of you to say," said Kate as she was pulled across the floor by him. His hand was inching lower and lower as they danced, and seemed to be pulling her chest closer to his.

"This is so nice, you know. I never expected to be in the company of such fine ladies on my travels," said Rabadash with a smirk.

"Forgive me, but aren't you already promised to Queen Susan?" asked Kate. Rabadash laughed.

"Susan may think so, but I wish to explore all of my..." Rabadash paused and looked down at Kate's chest. "...all of my options. Which brings me to what I was going to ask you, my young queen," Rabadash said. Kate gave him a nervous look.

"Would you like to accompany me back to Calormen? You have never been out of the country, have you not?" he asked to which Kate shook her head. "It would also be a great opportunity to meet my father, the Tisroc, and all of the Lords of Calormen!" he said. The prince dipped the young queen as the music was stopping and brought his face oddly close to hers.

"So what is your answer, my queen?" Rabadash asked while intensely looking into her eyes. 

The whole situation felt so awkward and made her extremely uncomfortable, but she still tried to remain as polite as possible. 

"Thank you for the offer, Rabadash, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," said Kate. Rabadash's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. He lifted her back up stared at her in anger.

"Why not, Queen Katelyn?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not trying to offend you, but you're much too old for me to be traveling unaccompanied with and I'd just prefer to stay here in Narnia," Kate said in a soft voice.

"Well, that's not a good reason to decline me at all! After all, you'll be in my care, and there will be plenty of advisors around to help you with whatever you need-" said Rabadash as Lucy interrupted.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Susan says you need to talk to some other people, Kate," said Lucy, gesturing towards Susan.

"Excuse me, Rabadash," said Kate as she curtsied and walked away arm in arm with Lucy.

Rabadash stared at her with rage as she walked away and said "We'll see if you take up on my offer another time, Queen Katelyn."

*****

After a night full of dancing with every eligible man in the ballroom, Kate was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't talked to Peter or Edmund since they had danced, but she did see them watching her from time to time.

Lucy and Susan had gone to bed, while Kate stayed behind to say goodbye to the last of her guests. Peter was half asleep on his throne, and Edmund was nowhere to find. 

I want to find Edmund and thank him for the ring one more time. But, where is he? I decided to go look down some of the surrounding corridors to see if I can find him.

All of the lanterns were blown out already, and there was an eerie chill in the air. That's when I saw it. Edmund was at the end of a corridor with a young lady from Calormen. She was laughing as he kissed her neck. 

I turned on my heels and started to march upstairs. I don't know what I was thinking. She looked so much older than me and seemed to suit Edmund. Why would any man, any king, want me, in place of someone experienced? 

I was lost in my thoughts and my mind subconsciously brought me up to Peter's bed chambers. My arm lifted up to knock on the door, but the hinge just swung open. 

I got my first look into the High King's room, and what I saw wasn't like anything I expected.


	7. Inexperienced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

*warning: smut*

The door swung open before I had even knocked. I took a step in and admired Peter's navy blue walls with gold trim and red bed sheets. It was gigantic, truly fit for a king.

As I was appreciating his room, I heard sounds coming around the corner. I stepped further into his room and looked. He was sitting with his back to me in a chair, his hand moving up and down at a fast pace. There were slight slapping sounds and he was moaning as if he was in pain.

I let out a small gasp and he whipped his head around. "Katelyn! Turn around!" he shouted. I obeyed him and turned my back to him. I heard him curse under his breath.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded, looking at my shocked face.

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you, I guess," I said, his demeanor instantly softening. "Sorry," I added, looking at my feet. As I look down, I noticed a hard-looking thing striking up out of his pants.

"It's alright, just knock next time, please," he said, rubbing his eyebrows. I nodded.

"But, Peter, what were you doing to yourself? It sounded like you were in pain," I asked him, concern flooding my voice. Peter simply laughed.

"I was in pain, in fact, you're actually the reason I was in pain," he said with a chuckle. I gasped again.

"Whatever do you mean, Peter? I never-" he cut me off.

"Nevermind, you're too-" this time, I cut Peter off.

"Too innocent, too young, I know. But the trouble with that is, I can never get any experience!" I said while looking into his eyes. My hand moved to his bare chest, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his heart beating faster as my breathing picked up. His face was inches away from mine.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he murmured right by my lips, his hands resting on my hips.

"Yes, I want you," I said, already breathless.

"Okay then," said Peter as he brought his lips down on mine. His lips were warm and tasted like the wine from the ball. They were even softer than this morning, but he kissed me with much more hunger than before. I felt a fire burning throughout me as he brought his body closer to mine. My hands went back in his soft hair just as I felt his tongue entire my mouth.

He walked me over to the wall and pushed me gently against it with force, pressing his rock-hard groin into me. I felt his arm move away from us, then I heard the sound of the door closing and locking.

Peter picked me up, keeping me pinned to the wall, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Being with Peter caused my stomach to do flips and cause me to only think of him. Nothing else but his plump lips and the way they move with mine, his soft hair, and his deep, kingly voice.

His lips moved from my lips, going down my neck instead. He sucked hard on a spot near my ear, then swirled his tongue around it. He pulled back and blew on it, causing me to let out a moan. He moved on to the top of my breast and sucked harder than before, producing a low moan from me. When he was done, he moved lips back to mine, more passionate than before. He effortlessly carried me over to the bed and sat me down.

One of his large hands was on my chin, letting his thumb rest on my moist lips. His blue eyes glanced over my body again.

"Are you sure about this, Katelyn?" he asked with a raspy voice. I just nodded, continuing to stare at his face.

"Okay, my beautiful queen," Peter started as he unfastened his pants and let them drop to the floor. Though he was towering over me, his waist was right at my head while I was sitting down. As he dropped his undergarments, I was left staring at Peter's penis. It was long and decently thick and it had a little bit of liquid on the tip.

I reached my hand out to touch it, but as soon my finger touched the sensitive tip, Peter hissed in pain.

"Sorry...I just-what should I do?" I asked, feeling kind of embarrassed. He smiled down at me.

Peter grabbed my hand and encaptured it in his, then started stroking it with both of our hands.

"You just rub it like that. You can put it in your mouth if you want to, as well, but please don't feel pressured," said Peter sincerely. I nodded up at him, then started to stroke his penis. My hands moved up and down, causing Peter to moan. I went faster and faster, enjoying the reaction I was getting out of him. Started to become more confident, I blew on the tip, then put it inside my mouth.

Peter let out the loudest moan of pleasure that I had heard from him so far. His penis was big, so the whole thing didn't fit inside my mouth, but Peter didn't seem to mind.

"Oh yes, Katelyn. Right there, my queen," Peter moaned as I pushed his member further into my mouth. My mouth was absolutely stretched open, but I made sure to not let my teeth touch his penis because something tells me that wouldn't be pleasurable.

I listened to his moans and heavy breathing as I took it out of my mouth and pumped it up and down. I felt my privates soaking my undergarments and my nipples slightly hurt from how hard they were. Peter's moans made me feel something odd in my lower stomach area and soon, the pleasure pulsed through me causing me to moan also.

Peter and I locked eyes as his penis moved in and out of my mouth. His hand went to the back of my head and slightly gripped my hair, guiding my head as I continued to take him in my mouth.

"Fuck, I'm almost there, Kate," Peter let out in a breath. 

I was determined to make him feel good, so I started to tighten up the suction in my mouth. He moaned like crazy when I did this, so I tried it again, this time attempting to take his whole penis into my mouth.

I pushed my head down, trying to relax my throat as I felt it slip down the back. Peter cursed and let out a loud moan, talking about how he was 'about to come'. Huh, I wonder what that means.

Suddenly, I felt his penis jerk and something come out, shooting down my throat. I pulled his penis out and started pumping as he moaned, his eyes shut, toes curled, his entire body tense.

As I pumped, a weird white substance shot out of his penis. It didn't taste bad, so I stuck out my tongue, catching it. Peter only moaned more when he saw me do this. When he was done, I swallowed down the substance and sucked his penis to clean it off.

Peter stood there for a few minutes, just looking down at me and using his thumb to stroke my bottom lip.

"Did I do it right, Peter?" I asked as I took his thumb into my mouth.

"I think you need a reward for that performance," Peter said with a smirk. 

At this point, I know I want Peter completely. Back in England, girls wouldn't even be thinking about having sex at seventeen. We were supposed to save ourselves for our husbands. But, here in Narnia, I can be free. I can run through the hills and creeks and be "unladylike" without being judged (besides Susan). Nobody seems to care here, so I pulled him down on top of me.

Our lips met once again and I savored the closeness as I pulled his face closer to mine.

"I want you," I said to Peter in between breaths. I know enough about sex to know that it hurts, but I don't care.

"No, no, we can't go all the way, not yet," he murmured while pressing his lips back into mine. I automatically opposed that. I don't care what anyone thinks. I just want to go all the way with him. Maybe then, people will take me seriously.

"Why not? I want to, and I know you want me too," I said while pecking his lips. Peter really seemed to be considering my offer as his hands groped all over my body, but he shook his head.

"I do want you, Katelyn. I just don't want to take advantage of you," Peter said with a frown. 

"Trust me, Peter. You're not pressuring me into anything! I want you!" I said while looking at the ceiling, frustrated. His eyes searched my face for a while, then with a sigh, he spoke.

"Okay, I can compromise. Take your dress off," whispered Peter as he looked into my eyes. I took off my earrings and necklace but paused when I got to my ring, eyeing it for a few seconds. I thought of how I felt when Edmund had given me the ring at the party, but quickly pushed it from my mind and added it to the pile. Peter watched me unlace my green ballgown and slip it off while lightly stroking his penis. I got a little shy as I went to unlace my corset, but I took it off anyway, letting my breasts fall down with a bounce. I heard Peter take a deep breath as I took off my panties, but I chose not to look at him.

I folded my arms over my breasts and sat there for a few moments. One of Peter's calloused hands came up and raised my head, while his other unfolded my arms.

"Don't be nervous. You're beautiful, Kate," he said while drinking in my naked body. Peter moved closer to me and planted a kiss on my lips, then on each of my nipples, making me moan. 

Gently, he laid me down on his soft bedsheets and latched his mouth onto my breast, swirling his hot tongue around my hard nipple. His other hand roamed my body but settled on massaging my other breast.

It felt like Peter and I were the only people in the world at this moment. My body was on fire and I had never felt anything this good before in my life. Peter switched over to my other nipple and turned the one that had just been sucked over in his fingers.

"Yes, Peter, yes. Right there," I moaned out. I thought I felt Peter laughing against my breast, but it could've just been my imagination.

Peter started massaging both of my breasts with his hands as he went up to peck me on the lips. His head then started sliding down my body, our eyes never breaking contact. He slightly spread my legs apart and saw my dripping wet privates.

"Wow, someone's wet for me, aren't you?" he murmured with a smirk.

He put his head down and blew on my privates, causing me to squirm. Peter slightly chuckled and licked up my lips. He did this a couple more times before attaching his mouth to the most sensitive part of my privates that seemed to be exploding with pleasure. 

A steady stream of moans flowed out of me as he drank me in, and only intensified as he slipped two of his thick fingers into my dripping wet hole. I moaned his name as he pumped fingers in and out of me. I was in ecstasy. Never had I experienced something like this.

"Yes, please don't stop!" I moaned as he slipped in a third finger and moved his mouth to the skin surrounding my hole, licking and sucking.

With the absence of his mouth on my sensitive spot, I brought my own fingers down and started to rub it in a circle. It was slick with my liquids, but surprisingly hard, kind of like a bean covered with skin. I let out loud moans as my walls seemed to tighten around his fingers.

Peter started thrusting his fingers into me even faster, causing me to scream with pleasure. All I could hear were his breaths, my moans, and the sound of his fingers pounding into my soaking wet core.

My walls tightened and I felt almost electric shots go through my body. I threw my head back and shut my eyes in a way that almost felt involuntary. My back arched and I started to twitch in an odd way. I was absolutely overcome with pleasure. I don't even remember my fingers leaving my sensitive spot, but Peter's fingers quickly replaced mine, digging in harder than ever.

"Oh my, please, yes, right there, Peter!" I shouted as Peter's digits rammed into a new part of my insides.

My entire body's senses were exploding. I was extremely tense, and I had tears coming out of my eyes. As if the pleasure could get any better, Peer sucked on my lips extra hard, which caused me to buck my hips and stretch my legs out.

"Yes, Peter!" I moaned out as I laid back down. I just laid, there, completely still, trying to get my breathing under control as Peter continued to suck between my legs. He pulled his fingers out and placed them into my mouth, letting me suck them clean.

Peter looked exhausted as well, so he just rolled me on top of him and placed his throw blanket over us.

"You taste delicious, you know? It was like strawberry lemonade," said Peter, kissing my forehead. I laughed a little bit.

"Thank you, Peter," I said, yawning. "I want you to teach me more," I mumbled out as I drifted into sleep, entirely exhausted from my first sexual experience.

"There will be plenty more where that came from," Peter said chuckling to himself. "Now, go to sleep, my queen. I'll make you up in time to get you cleaned up and back to your room," he said.

But as he finished speaking, he kissed her temple, then all he could hear was the young queen's snoring as he too fell asleep.


	8. Right or Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

As Kate spent the night in the High King's bed-chamber, they woke up many times to get in some new "lessons". Peter had taught her the correct, although vulgar, terms for a wide range of sexual activities, and they had practiced quite a few of them.

As dawn came, Peter woke Kate up for the final time and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"It's time to get up now, my queen. People will awaken soon," he whispered to her ear in a soft voice. Katelyn groaned and pulled the blanket up around her naked body. "C'mon, Katelyn. You wouldn't want Edmund to find out about us, would you?" he teased.

Kate's eyes snapped open and she sat up. What did Peter know? Had he known the whole time that she thinks of Edmund as more than a friend?

"What?" Kate muttered out, looking frantic. The king just laughed.

"Edmund will be arriving in about an hour to fetch me for combat training before breakfast. I'm helping with teaching the troops for this week," Peter said while pulling her close.

"Oh," Kate said while yawning, her body calm.

"Maybe you should come to watch us today," he said while kissing her. "You already know how I use one of my swords," said Peter with a smirk. "Now you can come to see how I handle my other..." Peter trailed off as he focused on kissing Katelyn, who was now fully awake due to the King's advances.

They were engaged in a passionate kiss for what felt like forever before Kate pulled back, Peter still pecking her as she did.

"Peter...Peter...Peter, I really have to go," she got out in between his sweet kisses. Peter just continued.

"Maybe...it isn't so bad...if Ed sees us," muttered Peter as he caressed her neck. Kate put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

"I really want to stay, but Edmund can't know about us, Peter," she scolded. Peter sighed and helped her find her underthings and get dressed.

Once she was ready to go, Peter picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, and walked her around the room.

"Don't be upset, Peter, I'll see you later," Kate said as she kissed his firm lips one last time.

"Upset? How could I ever be upset with you?" he said as he reciprocated the action. As he pulled away, a look of worry washed over his face.

"What's wrong, Peter?" asked Kate with concern.

"I want you to stay away from Rabadash when you're alone, okay?" he said as he brushed a strand of blonde hair from Kate's eyes. She nodded slowly. "Or better yet, don't go anywhere alone, okay? I saw the way he was talking to you when you two were dancing last night, and while I don't know what you were talking about, I could tell that you didn't like-" Peter's thought was cut off by Kate.

"Peter, he asked me to travel back to Calormen with him," Kate said with a slight frown. Peter's entire demeanor changed. His face turned a deep shade of red and seemed to be fuming from the inside. Peter set Kate down and stalked off towards the door. Katelyn ran to get between him and the door and was successful.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her, which took a few attempts.

"Peter, Peter, don't worry, I declined his offer," she said, eyeing his clenched fists.

"It's not okay. He shouldn't be trying to take liberties with you, not when he's with Susan, not when you're my-" he paused and took a deep breath as Kate unwrapped his fist and intertwined their fingers. "And furthermore, he never should've asked you alone. It was highly inappropriate as I am the High King of Narnia! I should be the one approving any advances!" he shouted. "You will not be going, under any circumstances, and I will watch that little bastard from now on," he said, looking at Kate.

While Kate liked seeing him this riled up over her because it showed he cared about her, she hated how possessive he was being. So, she decided to play along.

"Well, I don't know. Now I've changed my mind and I think I actually want to accept his offer," Kate said in an innocent voice. "I mean, I've always wanted to see Calormen, and you've never taken me, so..." she trailed off as she slipped out of his grasp.

Peter's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You can't be serious, Katelyn. He's a bad guy and-" started Peter.

"Why is he a bad person, Peter? Because he wants to do the same things you want to do to me?" said Kate in a questioning voice. Peter started to stutter.

"H-hey, you know how I feel about you, Kate. It's totally different than what he-" Peter was cut off again.

"If you say so, Peter," she said in a sing-song voice with a smile. With that final remark, she slipped out of the door, and out into the darkness of the corridor.

Peter was left choking on his own words. He knew she had only been joking around but it left him reconsidering his actions. Was having sexual relations with his little sister's best friend right? Was having feelings for her wrong? Was he wrong for corrupting her sweet innocence and youth with the poison of pleasure?

He thought of these questions up until Ed had come to retrieve him for combat training.

"Good morning, brother!" Edmund said as he walked through the door. He caught the look on Peter's face. "Now, what's wrong?" questioned Ed with a sigh. "I can't have you in a bad mood for training. Everybody can pick up on it!" said Ed, adjusting his sword.

Peter forced a smile and laughed. "Nonsense, brother! I reckon I'm just a bit tired from the festivities last night," he said. Edmund looked around the High King's room and saw the unkempt nature of it.

Edmund laughed. "Did you have a woman in here after the party, Peter?" Edmund said while eyeing the rumpled sheets and light gold glint of jewelry in his bed. Peter looked shocked and slightly embarrassed when he remembered who had actually been in his room but smirked at his brother. Edmund smirked back. "I had a feeling you did. I had my way with a beautiful woman from Calormen last night, but she left before I could get her name," said Ed, jokingly putting his hand on his heart. Peter laughed and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Come on, Ed! We're going to be late!" said Peter as he yanked him out of the room.

As they were walking down to the training fields, the sun was rising, spilling beautiful golden light all throughout Cair Paravel.

Meanwhile, Kate was arriving back to her room. The young queen quickly found an acceptable outfit to wear and brought it into the bathroom with her.

She drew a hot bath and added the sea berries Susan had infused the water with yesterday. As she sank into the hot water, Kate's muscles soothed and relaxed.

I didn't know that an orgasm would make me feel so sore. I can't believe that I did those things with Peter last night! I'm not upset over it, and I loved it, but I feel like it should've been different. Talking with Peter should've happened before I had slept in his bed, and I definitely should've talked to Edmund about my feelings!

I can't even explain how disappointed I was in myself when I saw Ed kissing that girl last night. And it's not even Ed's fault! He's absolutely amazing and when he gave me that ring last night, I felt wonderful. I just know that he would never want someone as innocent as me. I think that's why I went to Peter. I just didn't want to be innocent anymore. For Edmund.

I dunked my head under the water and got out. Wrapping myself in a fluffy towel, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like the exact same girl I was yesterday, but I feel different. I feel like I need to go do one last mental thing before I force myself to grow up and step up as Queen of Narnia.

As I got dressed and brushed my hair, I came up with my plan.

I ran back into my room and through the door to Lucy's. She was sitting at her vanity braiding her hair for the day. She smiled when she saw me.

"How was last night?" she asked. For a split second, I thought she was talking about Peter, but I figured she was talking about the ball.

"Oh, it was amazing! I really loved it, I only wished I could dance more with you!" I said while hugging her. "That brings me to my next point," I exclaimed while standing up. "I think we should do something really fun before we're forced to grow up and seriously take our seats on the throne!"

"Like what?" asked Lucy, her eyes glowing.

"We should go on an adventure! Just the two of us!" I screeched. Lucy smiled widely. "We can take food and supplies, and leave only a note saying we're going to be gone for a few days!" I said while grabbing her hands.

"Yes, that sounds thrilling! Let's go as soon as we pack!" Lucy exclaimed as she got up to pack some of her things.

"Alright, meet me at the stables right before breakfast, okay?" I said while walking out of the room. Lucy nodded with a large smile.

As I walked back into my room, I picked up my nice stationery and started writing.

To Whoever It May Concern,

Queen Katelyn and Queen Lucy have decided to go on a girl's trip for the next few days. Please do not worry, we're very prepared and capable of taking care of ourselves. We have taken our weapons and Maxwell for our journey to guide us.

And I already know what you're thinking. This is not a fake note. We have not been kidnapped. And just so you know, I would never allow myself to be taken against my will. I'm just too strong for that sort of thing. I hope you will not die of boredom in our absence.

x Kate

After leaving the note on my bed, I grabbed my nice knapsack. I gathered an extra dress, a blanket, and a handkerchief before heading down to the kitchen.

When I got there, the smell of biscuits filled my nose. I grabbed some out of the dish on the counter and wrapped them up. I also took a loaf of bread, berries, and some apples, as well as two bottles of water, and two flasks of wine. What? We have to have fun sometimes!

I snuck out of the kitchen and passed Susan who was already assembling for breakfast. I tried to act natural as I passed the fauns who were delivering things around the castle. I went down the spiral staircase and made it to the room where we keep our weapons. I opened my chest to grab my dagger and my bow and quiver of arrows. I don't expect to use them on this trip, but you can never know. Also, I'd like to note that I might actually be a better shot than Susan now! She was a natural, but stopped practicing once she became a "lady". Now, I can shoot the tiniest pinecone off of a tree from one hundred meters away!

I closed my chest and walked out. Finally, I made it out onto the field. I walked down the hill and just appreciated how beautiful Narnia is. The grass is a vibrant green, the sky is always blue, and the sun is always golden and warm.

My bag thumped on my back as I picked up the pace. I reached the stable fairly quickly and discovered Lucy sitting on a stool, talking to the horses.

"Hello. Are you ready for our adventure, Lu?" I asked excitedly. Lucy jumped up.

"Why yes, I am! I think it's finally time we do something for ourselves for a change."

I nodded and unhooked the gate for Maxwell's pen. I noticed that Philip and Peter's unicorn, Bree, were both missing. They probably swung by here before they went to training.

I placed the saddle on Maxwell and backed some hay and extra carrots for the journey. Lucy and I said goodbye to the other horses and rode out.

"Where are we heading to, my queens?" Maxwell asked as he started off into a gallop.

"We want to go into the western mountains, Max," Lucy said, laughing as he flicked us with his tail.

We rode off into that direction and soon discovered Aslan's army training in the empty field. I cursed quietly under my breath. I hadn't wanted them to see us.

"What's wrong, Kate?" asked Lucy.

"Nothing, let's just keep going," I said.

Peter and Edmund were in the middle of a duel as we approached. Peter looked up at Lu and me in confusion. Edmund, who hadn't noticed we were there yet, took this as an invitation to disarm the High King. The whole army cheered for the victory of their commander.

"And where exactly do you think you two are heading off to?" Peter shouted at us as he approached Max, taking off his gloves and shaking his dirty blonde curls. Suddenly, the whole Army was looking at us and kneeling.

"You don't have to do that! You're all noble!" I yelled at the army, who stayed kneeling, as I bowed my head at them. I sighed and looked at Peter, who was staring intensely at the both of us as Ed walked over.

"Yeah, where are you going with your bow?" said Edmund in a half concerned, half confused voice.

"We're just going on an adventure, brother," Lucy said with a laugh. I nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, yes, we had it all approved by Susan, I promise. Now let's go, Max," I lied with an overwhelming smile as I looked away from the two kings.

"Your majesties," said Maxwell as he bowed his head at Peter and Edmund, walking away.

"Wait! Come back!" yelled Peter. But, we were already long gone by then, leaving the army and their two kings behind. As we sped off to the western mountains, I couldn't help but think about how I looked in their presence. I hadn't looked like a queen. Just a little girl running away from her problems with her best friend. After this trip, everything was going to change.


	9. corrupted innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The weather is absolutely beautiful this morning. Golden sunlight, a bright blue sky, and a sweet breeze coming in from the sea. Lucy and I were enjoying ourselves immensely as we rode on the back of Maxwell, hair, and cloaks flying around us as we heading towards the Western mountains. We laughed and took sips of wine from our flasks and came up with things to do in the mountains.

Lucy and I could talk about anything, well, I guess not everything because I still haven't told her about my feelings towards her brothers. But, in any regard, she is my sister and I would never want to do anything to hurt her. Which is why I need to tell her about them soon. That would be the mature thing to do.

"Where do you think we should set up camp, Lu?" I asked as I smoothed out Max's mane. Lucy thought about it for a while.

"Well, we can't go to any of the usual campsites, now can we? That's the first place they'd look for us!" said Lucy as she tightened her hold around my waist.

"Hmmm... What if we went down the river and set up in that little pocket of the forest by the cliff and waterfall? That would surely hide our tracks," I said with a grin. Lucy nodded and we continued talking.

I was right. The area was absolutely gorgeous, but would also conceal us perfectly. The surrounding area was rocky, but there's a small patch of dreamy birch trees and pink flowers that open up to a flat patch of earth, then a cliff. From the mountain above, there's a roaring waterfall that sprays a thin mist of water into the air. It smelled like seawater but tasted fresh and sweet. There's no way anybody could find us in this spot!

We swung off of Max's back and set him up with some hay near the edge of the forest. I unpacked my things in a daze, feeling slightly tipsy. Lucy did the same as I kicked off my shoes. I love the feel of warm grass on my feet.

I laid out my sleeping mat and took a few more sips from my flask. Looking up at the sky, I thought of what the men at the castle were doing. Did they still care we were gone? I brushed the thoughts from my mind with a large gulp from my flask. Nope, this is going to be a girl's trip. I need to stop thinking about them. I jumped up and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"C'mon, Lu! Let's go do something fun!" I dragged her up while she smiled in confusion.

"What do you want to do?" asked Lucy. I thought about what would be a great way to start off this trip, then it came to me. I slapped my hand to my mouth and started laughing.

"I've just had the best idea! We should go cliff jumping!" I yelled as I started unlacing my dress. Lucy didn't look amused.

"Kate, Peter always told me not to do that. He said it's really dangerous!" she said while grabbing my hands. I shook my head.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing what Peter tells you?" I said, frowning at her. She shrugged nervously.

"Well, he is my older brother and the High King. And as a Queen of Narnia, it is sort of my duty to follow his lead and-" I cut off her nervous rambling.

"He's not the High King here," I said mischievously. "And besides, we'll climb down to a safe height, then jump! We'll be totally fine, Lu."

Lucy seemed to be considering it for a while before starting to unlace her dress as well.

"Please be careful, my queens," said Maxwell from the forest.

"We will!" we called back as we climbed down the uneven cliff in only our underthings.

Meanwhile, Peter and Edmund were arriving back at the castle from combat training. They were clearly on a mission to find Susan and demand to know where the girls had gone to. The men marched almost in sync all the way to the sitting room.

Susan was enjoying a bowl of berries and granola. Beside her, sat Rabadash, laughing at something the queen had said. Peter automatically looked displeased at the sight of the prince and Edmund tightened his hands into fists. Susan looked up to her brothers while Rabadash stood up and bowed.

"How was training this morning, brothers? Oh, I do hope the troops weren't too tired from the party last night!" said Susan with a small smile as she stirred her tea. Before they could speak, Rabadash responded.

"My kings, I was watching your training this morning and noticed that the troops were performing exceptionally! That is until two young queens rode by and their kings became distracted," Rabadashed frowned. "Where is it that the queens went off to?" said Rabadash in a half-creepy, half-concerned voice. Susan gasped.

"What, where have they gone? Have they taken a horse?" asked Susan, looking to her brothers. Edmund and Peter looked at each other.

"That's what we were coming to ask you, Susan," said Peter.

"Yes, Katelyn said that you approved this whole trip," Edmund paused. "But now we know that was a lie," said Edmund, running his hand over his forehead and turning around. Susan placed her teacup down and stood up.

"Well, do you have any idea of where they were going or what they were trying to do?" asked Susan in a worried voice.

"They took Maxwell and seemed to be going in the direction of the western mountains. Other than that, they had their bows and daggers on them," said Peter. Edmund nodded.

"My kings, if there requires a search party to find them, I'll be the first one on the list," said Rabadash, bowing his head. Susan's face changed with Rabadash's offer.

"Okay, I think that we should let the girls have some fun," said Susan. "I mean, we are in Narnia. There's not much that they could encounter in the western mountains," she said with a shrug.

"So... you think we should do nothing?" Peter said in an annoyed voice.

"Maybe that's best, Peter," said Edmund. "At least for tonight. If they're not back by tomorrow morning, we should lead a party out on horseback," Edmund explained.

Peter didn't look happy with this decision but just agreed. His thoughts were full of Kate and Lucy. Were they alright? He wondered if they had been sent on a mission by Aslan or if they were running away. Peter couldn't imagine if he couldn't hear his sister's laugh or kiss Katelyn's full lips again.

Susan sat back down and resumed sipping her tea.

"This was orchestrated by Katelyn, no doubt," said Susan, shaking her head. "A faun in the kitchen mentioned that there was food and an entire bottle of wine missing from the kitchen this morning. I thought nothing of it at the time, but that was probably them," Susan said, her mouth in a straight line.

"She's just free-spirited. They both are. Stop acting like she's a-" Peter started.

"But, I do think she's a bad influence on Lucy, Pete. Lucy was always a nice little girl up until she became friends with Katelyn. Remember, she started getting into trouble at school-" Susan was cut off by Edmund.

"Oh come off it, Su. If I remember correctly, they were just talking during lessons," said Edmund with a frown.

Susan stood, picking up her sewing basket.

"You're entitled to your own opinion, brothers. But, I still think she's corrupted our Lucy," said Susan. With a huff, she swept past her brothers and out the door.

Rabadash stared at the two kings. Peter suddenly remembered what the prince had offered to Katelyn. He stalked forward and stood over him. Edmund looked confused while Rabadash gulped nervously.

Peter was burning with rage. The devil on his shoulder told him to punch the bastard for making a move on Kate, but the angel won, leading him to behave kingly.

"Rabadash, is it true that you have asked Queen Katelyn to accompany you back to Calormen?" said Peter, looking at Rabadash in the eyes. Edmund walked up to them.

"You did what?" asked Edmund, looking back and forth between Peter and Rabadash in confusion.

"I've heard that he asked Kate to go to Calormen with him last night," he said to Edmund with a slight smirk. "Without a consultation from me, I may add," boomed Peter in a loud voice. Rabadash was sweating.

"I-I'm sorry, my king. I m-meant no offense by it! I was going to ask you this morning at breakfast, but I was s-so encaptured by the young lady's beauty during our dance that I couldn't resist asking her!" stumbled Rabadash, bowing his head. Peter tightened up his fists and Edmund frowned.

"Okay then. It is alright for mishaps to happen in life, but please do not make it a habit, Rabadash," said Peter, rubbing his brow. Rabadash let out a noise that sounded a lot like "phew!". "But, even ignoring your unscrupulous handling of the situation, I must say that I am not comfortable with Queen Katelyn traveling with you," said Peter, backing up slightly. Edmund smirked. Rabadash looked up, eyes full of disappointment.

"But, why, High King Peter? Have I not proven myself to be trustworthy? I do promise that the queen would be under the best care and-" Peter cut him off.

"Rabadash, it is not about your character," said Peter, fighting with the urge to tell him that it was him. "Narnia needs their queen right now, especially after she has just come of age! But even with that, she is still much too young to be traveling alone," Peter gave a self-assuring nod. "That is my final word on this subject," said Peter in a stern voice. Rabadash nodded solemnly and picked up his tea.

"Ed, do you want to go play some chess?" asked Peter, pushing the Kate situation to the back of his mind. Edmund grinned. Everyone knew that Edmund was the best at chess. It must be the reason he's so good at coming up with battle plans too. He is undefeated in Narnia, but that hasn't stopped Peter from challenging him every chance he gets.

"Sure, Pete. Just give me a few minutes to go change," said Edmund as he turned around. Peter nodded and set off to the game room.

As Edmund walked off to his bed-chamber, he thought of this situation with Kate and Lucy, but also the addition of Rabadash.

From the moment he met Katelyn I knew he had gone over on her. I had never seen him look at Susan or any other maiden that way. Not that he was wrong. I remember when I saw Kate run down the hill in her dress. That damn emerald green dress, now with the edition of a corset. He felt his pants get a slight bit tighter. Oh for the love of Aslan.

I ran a hand over my face as I thought about thrashing Rabadash. I can't believe he would think that Katelyn would ever go for a man like him. Well, I don't know what her type is, I can only hope it's not him. It can't be him. I don't know how I would live if she chose him to be her husband. I erased the thought from my head just as I was passing Peter's room.

The door was cracked just a couple of inches, but I had caught a slight twinkle of metal in my eye. I pushed open his door to see his room, in the same manner, it was in this morning. I walked towards his bed and looked at his rumpled sheets. I smirked to myself as I wondered who the woman was. Then I saw it.

It was almost hidden between the sheets, only slightly peeking out. A dainty gold ring with a pink pearl on the top. The one-of-a-kind ring I gave Katelyn last night. What? Why would it be in here? I sat in pure confusion for a couple of seconds before it hit me.

She had been in here with Peter last night...in his bed...doing...? What the hell? Well, of course, I know what they were doing. I pocketed the ring and walked out, eyes filled with rage.

"Fuck, he must've deflowered her then," I muttered as I walked down the hall to my room. "What the hell. He's much too old for her." All I could wonder was why he would corrupt her sweet innocence.

As I reached my room, I flopped on my couch in front of the balcony and turned the ring in my hand. Peter can't know that I know, right? Oh god, he didn't take advantage of her, did he? I sighed and smashed a pillow over my head. If only I hadn't been so busy with that woman last night...maybe I could've done something. I'll have to talk to her tomorrow. I have to make sure she's alright.


	10. The Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

***trigger warning: sexual assault***

Lucy and I climbed down the rough rock wall the best we could. The sharp rocks scratched our hands and bare feet and the sun beat down on us, causing beads of sweat to form on my face. As I looked up, I saw Maxwell's worried face looking down at us. Lucy was below me because she was a faster climber. She always has been. Even before Narnia, we would climb trees and the lamp posts at the park, her always beating me to the top.

When I had finally reached the little flat platform she had stopped at, Lucy was sitting, admiring the bright green, soft moss that was growing on the rock.

"I think here's good, Lu," I said in a confident voice. In actuality, I was nervous, but the new me doesn't show it. I want to be confident and daring and desired.

"Okay, should we jump?" whispered Lucy. I glanced over the edge. We were around twenty meters up from the rushing river below. Thankfully, we chose a spot where the river was less fierce and there were no rocks.

"Let's do it!" I said as I grabbed her hand. "Okay, one... two... three!" I ended up jumped first, so I practically yanked Lucy down with me. I screamed as I felt the cool air around me, whipping my hair around and tickling my feet. Lucy was screaming with terror as we were free-falling. It felt like we were falling forever, but finally, we plummeted into the light blue water.

I had let go of Lucy's hand at some point during the jump, so I didn't know where she was. Sinking deeper, I feel the rushing water against my sink. The force of it turns me around and around. It's actually quite fun...I guess it's like being a naiad. I opened my mouth to taste the water, and found it tasted sweet, just like the waterfall. There were the most beautiful colored stones sitting at the bottom of the river. Red, pink, green, purple, blue, any color you could think of.

Kicking to the top, I came up with the idea to make everyone necklaces from the stones. As I reached the surface, I looked around, quickly finding Lucy a few meters away from me. She swam towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Kate! You scared the living daylights out of me!" she kissed my cheek. "Why in Aslan's name did you stay under for so long?" she yelled as we kicked to the edge of the river.

"I'm okay, I promise!" I smiled as we sat down on the soft moss. "I was just thinking about what it'd be like to live underwater and- oh! I was admiring those stones!" I said while pointing to the bottom. Lucy stuck her head underwater to look.

"Wow, those are really beautiful!" she exclaimed. I grinned back.

"You know, I was thinking that I could make necklaces for everyone! Red for Peter, green for Edmund, blue for Susan, pink for you, and lilac for me!" I said. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Kate, those would be beautiful! I'm sure everyone will love them!" Lucy exclaimed. I nodded.

I love making jewelry in my free time, but only with inspiring materials. That's why I only end up making items every once in a while. I'm sure the men would love them, as well as Susan!

I jumped back into the river and picked out my stones. I got a specific color for everyone, plus some extras...hopefully, they like them.

As we laid out in the sun, I thought about how I would make them. Then, I realized that I should make one for Prince Rabadash. It'd be awfully rude not to, and it would be the mature thing to do!

I looked over to my right and see that Lucy had fallen asleep, her head pressed into the bright green moss. My eyes opened and closed as the clouds moved to cover up the sun. I found myself drifting into a peaceful sleep by the sound of the wind whistling through the grass and the water lapping up on the bank.

Back at the castle, Edmund had finally gone to meet Peter in the game room. However, he was not in a pleasant mood at all. His jaw locked as he moved his rook, tuning out Peter's rambling about a new trade deal with Calormen. Peter looked up.

"Is everything all right, Ed?" asked Peter in a concerned voice. Edmund looked up to meet his brother's eyes and suppressed a glare.

"Yes, Pete. I suppose I'm just tired from this morning and worried about the girls," he said, trying to sound as normal as possible. As soon as he mentioned the girls, Peter's expression changed and he seemed really worried. All Edmund could think about was punching his smug little face.

"I see. I am worried about them too," Peter paused. "I just hope they had some real reason for going out there. Maybe Aslan sent them on a mission or something, you know?" said Peter, pushing Ed's shoulder. Edmund didn't even smile.

"Yes, but I still fear that something may have happened to them. Hopefully, they come back soon," said Edmund as Peter moved one of his knights and nodded in agreement. The two men did not talk for the rest of their match, but both were silently thinking about their sister and Katelyn.

I opened my eyes to see dark clouds against a navy blue sky. I groggily sat up and saw Lucy, still sleeping. The river was in front of us, but it was now lit up with beautiful colors. Why would it be... the stones! The smooth colored stones I had been admiring earlier were now glowing as bright as the stars on a clear night.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" I whispered as I shook her arm. She lifted her head up.

"What is it now, Kate?" said Lucy with a yawn. I rolled my eyes and pulled her up.

"Look at the water! It's glowing, can you believe it?" I asked, leaning over the water's edge.

"Well, we are in Narnia..." said Lucy. My eyes were glued to the stones. I had never seen such beautiful colors. "Come on, Kate."

Lucy hauled me up by my arms and practically dragged me away from the river bank. As we started on the trek back up to the campsite, I continuously looked back down at the river. It was as if something was drawing me there.

When we reached the top, Maxwell approached us.

"Oh, thank Aslan, you're alright," said Max as he nuzzled us with his nose. "I saw you sprawled down at the bottom and could only hope that you were alright," he said as he walked with us.

Lucy started a fire and we all sat around it, talking and enjoying some food. Lucy and I put on our dresses as we were a little cold.

"Max, do horses drink wine? Can they become drunk?" laughed Lucy as she took another sip from her flask. I laughed incoherently as I looked off towards the edge of the cliff. I longed to see the stones again.

"Well, my queen, I'm not sure about that! I don't think we've ever gotten the King's wine before!" said Max with a low neigh. I frowned.

"It's not just Peter's wine. It's ours too! And I say, you can have as much as you please, whenever you please!" I yelled, taking a sip, and pouring some into Max's mouth. He made an odd face.

"It tastes like bitter grapes!" said Max, his nose curled up. "I think I'll leave that for the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve, thank you very much," Max lapped up some water from the tray we laid out for him. We laughed and laughed until we grew too tired and drunk to stay awake, and fell asleep just as the sun was peeking through the tips of the mountain.

As the sun was rising, Peter, Edmund, and Rabadash gathered men to search for their missing queens. Almost all of Aslan's Army had signed up, but only around fifty men were needed to put together the search parties.

"Oh, brothers, do be careful!" said Susan as she waved goodbye. They waved back.

"Don't worry, Susan, we will! And we'll bring them home!" yelled Edmund, as he sped off on Phillip's back, leading the group in the direction of the western mountains. While Peter was at his side, he didn't respond to any of the conversations he was trying to make. He simply held the reigns loosely with one hand and looked forwards, searching for clues.

Back at camp, the girls were waking up around noon. There was much yawning and mumbling, but eventually, they got up. Maxwell rolled them apples and their waters as they nursed their heads which felt like they were about to split open from the pain. Kate and Lucy washed up in the waterfall before tidying up camp.

"So, what are we to do today? Yesterday was not as productive as I would've liked, but at least it was refreshing!" said Kate with a wide smile. Lucy was leaning into her hand, half asleep.

"Come on, Lu, wake up!" said Kate. Lucy's eyes snapped open. Kate laughed to herself.

"What?" asked Lucy. "Oh for the love of Aslan, Kate, tell me what you want!" laughed Lucy. Suddenly, Kate heard something. Lucy was still laughing, but Maxwell's ears perked up, letting her know that she wasn't crazy.

"Shhh. Be quiet, Lu," said Kate, putting a finger to her lips and moving her hair away from her ears. Lucy stopped laughing and tried to listen as well. There was a light clop-clop sound outside of the wood.

"Oh, I hope that's not my brothers," pouted Lucy, upset that our trip may be cut short.

"If we're quiet, we should be able to stay hidden by the wood," said Kate. Lucy nodded as Maxwell settled down.

We were doing a great job at being quiet until Lucy moved her foot, knocking a bottle of water into the flask, the sound ringing through the air. We heard a grunt, then suddenly, a man on a horse burst through the trees. A yelp left my mouth as jumped back.

I stood up, expecting to see Peter or Edmund, but instead saw a man I had never seen in my life. From his looks and his apparel, I could tell that he was from Calormen, but I didn't understand why he was here.

"May we help you with something, sir?" I asked as Maxwell stood in front of us. "Do you need directions to the castle-" The man cut me off with another grunt-like sound.

"You must be the young queens of Narnia. Very lovely indeed," said the man, grazing his eyes over us behind Max.

"Yes, we are. Can we help you with something?" said Lucy in a timid voice. The man sneered at us, getting off of his horse.

"I've been ordered to fetch you by Prince Rabadash. I'll be accompanying you back to the castle," said the man, waving us over. I shook my head.

"Actually, we're going to stay out here for a few more days, sir. You may send word back to Cair Paravel that we are alright though," I said with a sweet smile, trying my best to sound like Susan. The man smiled back, showing a yellow smile with missing teeth.

"Well, actually miss-" he was cut off as he started walking towards us.

"Your majesty," corrected Maxwell. The man rolled his eyes.

"Your majesty, I am under orders to take you back to the castle, willing or not."

Lucy and I looked at each other nervously and started to back away as the man menacingly walked toward us. Maxwell moved to face the man as he stalked toward us with heavy footsteps.

"Don't take another step! You are not to touch the Queens of Narnia!" roared Maxwell, standing on his hind legs. Lucy and I held each other as we see another man break through the trees. He was even uglier and taller than the first.

Tears were streaming down Lucy's face as the second man picked up a rock and smashed it over Max's head, leaving him to fall with a thump. I eyed my bow, but it was too close to the second man.

Now without protection, we tried to run around them but were cut off and forced to back up to the edge of the cliff.

"Please, sir, please. We'll go back to the castle. Let us just gather our things, then we can leave," I said, stretching out my hands in front of Lucy and I.

The man just continued walking towards us, mumbling things like, "how come Rabadash gets to have all of the fun?" and "If I'm not permitted to have Susan, this is the next best thing." and "I think it's time for me to enjoy myself!". Lucy sobbed into my shoulder as we reached the edge of the cliff.

"Please, sir! We'll go with you, please do not harm us!" I said, flinching as he shadowed over me and grabbed my waist.

"Both have nice bodies, but this one is more to my liking," he said, pushing Lucy off of me and onto the ground.

He turned me around, pressing his chest to my back, grabbing my hands, and using his other to roam my body. I sobbed as he groped me, yelling for help, wishing for it to be over. It was all a blur, but I could hear and feel Lucy hitting him. If only she had her dagger on her.

Her hitting and yelling stopped as I saw the other man drag her away from the cliff and into a more secluded part of the forest.

"Lucy! Lucy! No, no, please, take me! Take me!" I managed to get out as the man pressed his lips to my neck. his hands roughly squeezing my breasts through my dress. A feeing of dirtiness and grit washed over me as my dress ripped. Why would Peter want me after this? After my virtue is taken from me? I sobbed uncontrollably as the man continued to touch me, finding new parts of my body to contaminate with his filth.

It was like I flashed in and out of consciousness from then on. Only black, then a hand up my dress. Only black, then a sloppy kiss on my neck. Only black, then a hand trying to get through my undergarments. Only black, then my dress rips. Only black, then horses?

My eyes opened and I saw horses breaking through the trees. The sound of arrows whizzing through the air. I locked eyes with Peter, who was helping Lucy, then with Edmund as the man fell on me, pushing me over. There was a split second where I saw Edmund, yelling something with frantic eyes.

Then, I saw nothing, only the bright sky forever and ever and the feeling of wind in my hair. I hit the water hard, smacking it like a bag of bricks. It knocked the wind out of me as I rushed to see where I was, but all I could see was sparkling blue water.

I noticed my colored stones, then became encaptured in them all over again, sinking to the bottom to run my fingers over them. I was in my own perfect bubble. Nothing needed to change, not even me.

Suddenly, there's a dark figure above me, producing enough bubbles to crowd my vision, interrupting my bubble of peace. What is wrong with them? Can't they see that I'm doing something?

Two muscular arms reach around me as I'm pulled up to the surface. The sunlight is bright against my closed eyelids as I lay on my back. Two hands grasp my chin and pull my head back. There's a moment of hesitation before a set of lips rest on mine, blowing air in. I'm turned on my side and I cough out water.

Someone shouts "she's okay!" up the cliff. Can't they see that I'm in pain? I open my eyes and see a figure hovering over me, their identity blocked by the sunlight. They saved my life.


	11. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

I felt the blinding Narnian sun on my eyelids as I became conscious again. My body ached as I stretched my legs against the soft sheets. Opening my eyes slowly, I see Lucy sleeping peacefully beside me, drooling on her pillow. My head felt as if it could split open from the pain, so I turned and reached for my side table. As I did so, I see Peter, Edmund, and Susan all sitting in chairs not far from the bed.

They only stared at me as my fingers closed around the cool glass and I took a few gulps of water. I don't know why they're staring at me. It wasn't like I was attacked on their orders. I met Edmund's eyes, then Peter's, and finally, Susan's. The men's eyes were full of concern, but if looks could kill, I'd be in a grave on Susan's account. I scowled at her and pulled the blanket over my head, snuggling into Lucy. 

As I tried to go back to sleep, I heard them whispering indistinctly. We're they talking about me? I can't stand it when people speak about me behind my back. My brain was heavily considering jumping out of my bed right now and giving them a piece of my mind. But, no, I can't. I promised myself I would be mature and queenly from now on. Oh, screw it.

I pulled the covers off and jumped out of bed, surprising everyone in the room.

"Where are you-" started Edmund, but instead of walking to them, my body carried me out of the door and into the hall. Stalking the halls, I looked for him. He who had me violated. He who almost led to my death. All I could think about was bashing his face in and having Peter float him away, bruised and bloodied, in a rowboat. 

Then I see him, standing tall and proud in our throne room talking to one of his Lords. Just as I was about to run down the corridor, I was yanked into a closet. The door had shut, and it was dark, so I couldn't see. 

"Who are-" I started.

"It's Edmund," he said in a curt voice. My heart quickened at the sound of his voice so close to my face. After all, it was a very small closet, only meant for brooms and spare candles and things.

"What do you want," I said quietly. I quickly remembered that I was only in my thin slip dress so I crossed my arms over my chest. Even though it was dark, you never know.

"I wanted to see where you were going," he paused. "And if you were okay," he whispered as if his once-powerful voice had been stolen from him.

"Please don't worry. It's fine. I'm fine," I said quietly, searching for the doorknob. My hand followed the rough line of the doorframe, finally finding the knob. As my hand turned the cool knob, Edmund's warm hand encaptured mine and pulled it back. 

"Please, Kate, are you sure you're okay? Your dress was ripped, and we don't really know what happened..." he whispered. I let my hand slip from his and backed up.

"I'm sure you're asking if my virtue is still intact. That's so typical..." I laughed to myself as I heard him fumble with something on the shelf.

"That's not what I'm asking at all, Katelyn. Stop trying to act as if you know me when you don't. I don't care about that," he took a breath. "I just want to know if you're truly alright, okay?" he finished, striking a match. In the short time that the match was lit, I saw his dark eyes and defined lips. He lit the wick of the candle and left it on the shelf, letting it illuminate the room with a soft glow of light.

He was dressed in tan pants and a loose blue shirt that looked like it had blood splattered on it? I gasped slightly to myself. He looked down and I saw the tip of his mouth slightly curve up, then look at me. I quickly crossed my hands back over my chest.

"Well, I am okay, just a little bruised. But I'm fine, seriously," I said. "They didn't really do anything to me," I whispered, looking at my bare feet. Edmund's face turned significantly darker.

"Katelyn, don't downplay what happened to you," he said. "They should have never put a finger on you or Lucy," whispered Edmund, touching a loose strand of hair by my face. My heart skipped a beat.

"Is that why you have blood on your shirt?" I rushed out, hoping to change the conversation. He let out a chuckle.

"Let's just say they got what they deserved," he said in a dark voice.

"It's okay, you really didn't need-" I started. Edmund's face twisted into a pained expression as if he had just remembered something horrid and he put a finger to my lips. As he reached into his pocket, my eyes followed his every move. Just when I was wondering what it was, his hand shot up with a small golden ring. A golden ring with a small pink pearl...oh no! I glanced down at my hand and saw that it was absent. He must've found it in Peter's room. 

"Please, I know you've experienced...things... but you can't brush off what happened to you. So...I have to ask. Did Peter take advantage of you, Katelyn?" he said, looking me dead in the eye, that same pained expression on his face. I tried to look down at my feet, but he just pulled my chin back up to face him.

It would've been so easy to just lie and say that Peter was the one who took advantage of me. So easy to just place the blame on him and go about my life again. But, that's not true and life isn't easy.

"No, I-I went to him," I said meekly. Edmund was towering over me, looking furious. 

"Let me get this right. You went to his room that night?" he spits out, pressing his ring-holding hand harder into the wall. I just nodded. 

A small part of me felt embarrassed, but the other part of me didn't care what he thought. I can do whatever I want, and I definitely do not need his approval or permission.

"Yes, that's true. I was lonely so I went to his bed-chambers," I paused. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with that as I am of age now-" he interrupted me.

"Oh, fuck that "I'm of age" shit!" he yelled. "You're a child and Peter should've known better! And you should know your place too!" he said as he looked at my face. 

"Believe me, I know my place. I'm here to do whatever I want. Peter didn't force me to do anything, and I didn't force him," I let out, staring fiercely into his eyes. "And since you care so much, I didn't sleep with him," I said with a sigh. He stopped leaning over me and hit the wall a few times, causing the shelves the shake. He was blocking the door from me, so I had no choice but to lean against the wall and wait.

After a few minutes, Edmund seemed to be calmed down. He turned back towards me and looked at me in a way I'd never seen before.

"Why do you care so much, Edmund? We're not close at all. Up until two nights ago, I'd never truly interacted with you, even though we rule the same realm."

"Are you truly asking me why I care now?" he asked me. I nodded. He let out a loud sigh and put his hand over his eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said. I laughed quietly and shook my head, about to cut in. "No, seriously, Kate. I've always thought that, even since we were children," he said, turning around. I might've been mistaken, but I thought I saw a light pink blush on his cheeks in the candlelight. 

I smiled to myself as he said this. Edmund is saying that he's liked me this whole time. All the times I thought he hated me or worse, he liked me! 

"Why did you never say anything, Ed?" I said as he turned around. He smiled at the use of his nickname. 

"Well for one, I-I was too nervous to tell you..." he stuttered. A small giggle left my mouth.

"You? The commander of Aslan's Army was too scared to tell me that you fancied me?" I laughed out. Edmund laughed too.

"You know, I may be the commander, but I'm still shy, okay?" he said with a smile, back in his spot in front of me, leaning against the wall. "And two, I thought it would be weird considering you're Lucy's best friend," he mumbled.

"You know, up until a few weeks ago, I thought you hated me!" I said. "But recently I felt like we had a connection, you know? Now I just feel stupid for not realizing you...I mean, the only reason I ever went...nevermind," I mumbled out as I looked down at my feet again. Edmund let out a breath.

"What was the reason you went where Kate?" asked Edmund as if he already knew the answer.

"Uh, well...the night of my birthday I was looking for you, to thank you again for the present. But, when I found you in the hall, you were kissing another girl," I said solemnly. "She was so beautiful and mature, I went straight to his room. I'm sorry," I finished, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I swear. It's all my fault for being so stupid," he noticed my tears. "That girl meant nothing to me, I promise, and I'm sorry I caused you so much turmoil," he choked out, brushing the tears off of my face and looking into my eyes.

"It's not your fault," I whispered. As I spoke he glanced at my lips. Slowly, he started to close the distance and I did the same. Finally, his soft lips met mine. It was almost as if they fit together perfectly. My hands moved up his muscular arms as he grazed over my hips, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away and our eyes searched over each other's features, drinking them in.

My hands were in his soft hair and at the nape of his neck, tickling him slightly. He smiled into the kiss as I brought our lips together once again. I let out a gasp as his hands grabbed my breasts, the warmth of his touch making me feel whole.

Edmund pulled away and took a breath, before pushing his head down to my chest. His mouth attached itself to the smoothest part of my cleavage and sucked, gently swirling his tongue around as he did so. I let out a low moan as he continued to suckle at my skin. Ed looked up at me and started to move lower.

I wanted to keep going, but I suddenly remembered where we were.

"Ed, we have to stop," I said while smiling. He grinned at me and stood, pressing his lips to mine a few times. When we had both finally had enough of each other, we stood apart, looking each other over. 

"I want you so badly, Kate, just know that," he said, eyeing my lips again. "I hope you don't mind that mark I left for Peter. You know, just to let him know that you're mine," he said with a laugh. With a gasp, I looked down to see a big reddish-purplish bruise on my breast. 

"Edmund!" I yelled, hitting his arm. "What is wrong with you? This is visible to everyone! Oh, and now I have to walk back in just my slip with a love mark on my- oh dear!" He just laughed. I hit him again.

"Okay, okay, you can wear my shirt if you want!" he offered. I smacked him repeatedly. "Alright, I'll bring you back a sweater. Just wait here," he pressed a kiss to my lips and slipped out of the door. 

About ten seconds later, he popped back through the door.

"Almost forgot this," he said, slipping the ring back onto my finger and pressing a kiss to my temple. 

"Thank you, Ed," I said, twisting the ring on my finger. He smiled widely, then walked out the door. 

I put my face into my hands and felt how heated my face was. I hadn't felt this happy since...well since I was with Peter the other night. Peter makes me feel happy, safe and protected. Edmund makes me happy as well but comes with uncertainty. He had said that the girl he was kissing "meant nothing to him", but what if I'm that girl to someone else? I'm probably overthinking, but there's a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

In the hall, Edmund was practically skipping. His dream girl hadn't rejected him after all these years. He didn't know what he was going to do about Peter or Rabadash, but all he knew was that he'd marry Kate, no doubt about it.


	12. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Edmund had brought Kate a sweater, but she declined his offer to walk her back to her room. He slipped out the door with a smile and headed to the throne room. 

Kate pulled her sweater around her shoulders and tied it so that it covered both her hard hard nipples and the love bite Ed had left for her. Ed. She loved calling him that. The majority of her was happy to be in a great place with Edmund, but the other part was worried about what to do with Peter. 

I definitely like Peter and enjoy his company, but I feel more for Edmund. Oh- how am I supposed to choose and devastate the other? 

With my thoughts filled with both Peter and Ed, I blew out the candle and let the small closet I had shared a special moment with Edmund in. I strolled down the hall, my bare feet cool against the stone. Suddenly, a figure steps in front of me, blocking my view and casting a shadow over me. I look up to see Rabadash. An instant fury boils in my blood, but just as I'm about to yell, he speaks.

"Hello, Queen Katelyn. How are you this morning?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed. 

"You really have the audacity to ask me that?" I yelled. A few fauns looked in our direction. He smiled. "After you ordered your men to attack and abduct Lucy and me? How dare you!" 

"Hey, hey, hey, I never ordered them to do such things. Don't you dare accuse a royal of my standing of such treachery!" he paused and lowered his voice. "But I'm surprised at you, Katelyn..." he trailed off in a whisper. A mix of anger and confusion swept through me as my face turned as red as my hair. 

"And why's that?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. He smirked at me, pointing his nose high in the air.

"Well, only because you seem adept in the knowings of sexuality, your highness. I'm surprised it would even phase you," he said, looking me up and down. I gasped slightly.

"And where'd you get that from, Prince Rabadash?" I said with emphasis on his name. He sauntered to the side of the hall and I had no choice but to follow him.

"Did you not spend the night of your birthday in the High King's bed chambers?" he said with a smirk. My mouth dropped open in protest. But, before I could cut in, he spoke again. "Don't even try to deny it, my queen. My men saw you go in and the noises you two made were more than enough to prove that you are competent in bed," he whispered, slightly pulling back my loose strands of hair from around my ear. I pulled my head back.

"So you have been spying on me. That is completely inappropriate. When the High King finds out, you're going to be-" he cut me off.

"Well, I can ensure you that nothing's going to happen to me until I get a turn, Katelyn," he leered. 

"How dare you!" I roared as I slapped him across his smug face. 

The smack echoed throughout the corridor, grabbing the attention of two centaurs at the end of the hall. They turned and left immediately. Rabadash grabbed my hand and pushed me into the wall, his breath clouding my face.

"Now Katelyn, you wouldn't want to be a bad host and refuse your guest, would you?" said Rabadash, pushing his body hard against mine. I gasped as his grip around my arm got tighter, his dirty fingernails pressing into my skin.

"I refuse. I am not an object to be passed around, and I would never spend the night with any man as disgusting and cruel as you," I spat, ripping my hand away. Rabadash laughed, spit flying on my face.

"You think I didn't see King Edmund walk out of the closet before you? Do you really think I'm that stupid, Katelyn? Believe me, I have eyes on you and Lucy always," he paused and passed his tongue over his bottom lip. I gasped. "So please, reconsider my offer of accompanying me back to Calormen. Or maybe I should ask your little friend," he said with a chilling laugh, twisting a tendril of my hair. He grinned and turned, walking away swiftly.

As I watched him saunter down the hall, I stood frozen in my spot. He's been watching us this whole time. He knew about Peter and me, and Edmund and I. And if I don't agree, he's going to go after Lucy. I've already gotten Lucy into enough trouble as it is.

I started to gain some feeling back into my feet, so I walked upstairs in small steps. By the time I got back to my room, Peter and Susan were gone, but Lucy was still fast asleep. I removed my sweater and hopped back into bed, pulling her close to me.

My eyes searched the room. I couldn't help but feel paranoid after Rabadash said he was always watching us. Oh my, what am I to do? Well, let me first go back to sleep. Perhaps everything will make more sense when I wake up.

*****

It was late afternoon when the two young queens finally rose from their deep slumber. The sun was a beautiful deep gold and the breeze smelt absolutely sweet, like warm biscuits.

The girls begrudgingly got out of bed and laced up their dresses and shoes. They brushed their teeth and straightened out their hair. 

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Lu," said Kate, rubbing Lucy's arm. "I'd feel absolutely horrid if you weren't. That was a terrible idea, I'm so sorry!" said Kate while throwing her arms around Lucy. She laughed as she hugged Kate.

"Trust me, Kate. I'm okay," she said. "And besides, I knew it would happen one day. Susan has told me about her many attacks during the time she's been queen," she shrugged. Katelyn was taken aback. 

"What? Susan's been attacked in Narnia?" asked Kate. Lucy nodded as she brushed out her hair.

"Some. A lot happened outside of Narnia's borders, when she was on diplomatic visits, though. It's terrible, but it's just something that happens to you as a queen, especially when you're as desired as us," she laughed. Kate nodded.

"That's terrible. I can't believe I've never heard of this before!" said Kate, applying some rouge.

Katelyn's statement hung in the silence. She had never thought that coming of age meant so much. It wasn't just about new dresses and personalities... it was about her safety.

Kate and Lucy both thought of this as they walked down to dinner. Reaching the throne room, Peter, Susan, and Edmund were already sitting in their places speaking quietly. 

"Oh, there you two are!" said Susan. "Please, come take your seats," she gestured us over. A faun pulled out my chair and I sat down, catching Ed's eye as I did so. Instead of meeting his gaze, I kept my head down and took a sip of my water. 

As I zoned out, I heard the siblings talking amongst themselves, waiting for Rabadash. The next thing I know, Lucy is nudging my shoulder. She was standing up as Rabadash had just approached the table. I shot up, meeting his eyes. He was staring at me, hard. I didn't like it one bit, so I just glared back even more intensely. 

The table was exceptionally quiet as our eyes bore into each other. Susan cleared her throat and Rabadash sat down, breaking our eye contact. As we started on our salads, he didn't look at me, not even a glance! Instead, he was making eyes at Lucy. This was a warning, I just know it.

I pushed around my salad, feeling absolutely defeated. If I don't go back to Calormen with him, he'll just get Lucy, but if I do, then I'll be forced to submit to him. These are both terrible options that I wouldn't even be questioning if- 

I was sucked out of my thoughts by Susan saying my name repeatedly. I looked up to see the table looking at me.

"Katelyn? Katelyn!" said Susan as Lucy elbowed me. "Please, are you going to finish your salad? Or can it be cleared away?" she said. I looked at her and then at Rabadash. I've made my decision.

"Susan, have you any plans to travel to Calormen?" I asked inquisitively. Peter's eyes widened and he let out a startled cough, Ed's fist tightened, and Lucy's mouth dropped slightly as Rabadash met my gaze.

"Um, no, why do you ask?" said Susan with a slight laugh. Every set of eyes was on me. 

"Oh, I just wanted to see the Great Temples, that's all," I said innocently as I picked up my fork and ate some of the salad. Nobody spoke.

"So the queen has an interest in Calormen after all?" said Rabadash while smirking. Peter cleared his throat.

"Rabadash, I thought we settled this the other day," he said firmly.

"Aye, we have, your majesty. But it is not I who brought up this topic," he said with a bow of the head, which Peter returned less enthusiastically. 

"What are you three talking about, I'm lost," asked Susan. Edmund's face was twisted in anger.

"Rabadash extended an invitation to Kate to accompany him back to Calormen the night of the ball," said Edmund with disgust. Susan gaped at Rabadash.

"And you didn't tell me?" said Lucy, looking to me.

"I'm sorry. I turned it down almost immediately, so I didn't see the point," I said with a small smile.

"So this happened at the ball?" asked Susan, her mouth a thin line. I nodded. She turned to Rabadash. "I knew I shouldn't of let you dance with her!" she said, her hand on her brow. "I mean, you're not even technically eligible," she stated, hands folded. She looked at me.

"Oh no, you're not blaming me for this are you? Because if so, that is extremely unwarranted and-" Susan cut me off with a wave of her hand. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Sister, maybe you should-" started Peter. He was cut off by Susan though, who grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to the garden. I turned to look back at the table to see everyone standing. 

Lucy tossed her napkin on the table and ran after us, probably to be a referee for whatever fight was about to take place.


	13. Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Should we go after them?" asked Edmund, looking at the entrance to the garden. Peter was staring intensely at the garden gates but drifted his gaze downward.

"No. This is not a matter we should get involved with unless we have to, Ed" said Peter sitting down. At the use of Edmund's nickname, he remembered how much he wanted to throttle Peter for touching his queen. Edmund sat back down, staring hard at his empty plate.

Rabadash had a smirk on his face, almost as if he was enjoying what was happening.

In the garden, Susan was dragging Kate by her arm to the far fountain with Lucy following behind. When they had reached the bench, she tossed Kate down and started to pace back and forth in front of her. Lucy had reached them, out of breath, and sat next to Kate.

"Susan, I'm truly not interested in Rabadash if that's what you're upset about," I said meekly, rubbing the arm that had almost been ripped off. Susan laughed.

"By the lion's mane, you really don't get it, do you?" she said. I simply shook my head. "Like I give a whit about Rabadash! I think he's vile," said Susan, arms crossed over her chest. My mouth hung open in shock.

"Then why to go through all of the trouble of courting him if you don't like him?" asked Lucy in a puzzled voice.

Susan softened at the sound of Lucy's voice and turned around.

"Oh, Lu..." she trailed off. "It's not about liking him. Peter asked me to court him to have better relations with Calormen," said Susan. She plopped down next to me on the bench.

"So Peter's forcing you to marry him?" I said. Susan shrugged.

"Well, he's not forcing me...I chose to take on the task. But yes, that's the plan for right now, but if our relations change before then..." she put her head in her hands. "That's what happens to you when you're a queen, Kate. The king of any realm can use you as a pawn on their chessboard anytime they want," she said with a sad smile.

"But don't you want to marry for love? You deserve that," I said, placing my hand on Susan's. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Kate, but again, it's not that simple. And, I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I know you haven't had an easy life and I think I may have made it worse at times-" I cut her off.

"It's already forgotten, Su," I said, hugging her and Lucy both. This was nice. Finally, there would be peace between the Queens of Narnia.

"But girls, please don't get involved in this matter. This is happening to me since I'm the oldest, and I'm content with taking this burden off your shoulders," she said. "Don't involve yourself with Rabadash either. He's an unsavory character. Let me know if he tries anything with you two," she said, standing up. I wanted to tell her how he was blackmailing me, threatening my virtue, but I just couldn't. If I did then they'd all find out about my involvement with the two kings.

As we walked back towards the throne room together, I couldn't help but think how this disaster of a situation could end. If I tell Peter and he kicks out Rabadash, then he'll know about Edmund and Lucy could be in danger. Oh for the love of Aslan, what am I to do?

I took my seat at the table, the eyes of the previously treated occupants staring at me. I simply picked up my fork and started on my peas.

From then on, nobody spoke. Everyone just attended to their plates and glanced around at others around the table.

We finished dessert and Lucy and I rose.

"That was delicious. Good night everyone," said Lucy. Peter frowned.

"Will, you not join us for reading by the fire, sister?" asked Edmund while he eyed me. I avoided his eyes and looked at Lucy instead. I could tell Lucy was upset about something, but I didn't know what. Her eyes bore into Peter's head.

"No thank you," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the table. Susan looked at us in a confused manner. Rabadash bowed and I met his gaze. His brown eyes bore into mine fiercely before I broke the contact.

"Girls-" said Susan as we left.

"What is this all about, Lu?" I asked in a whisper, looking back at the table. She just shook her head and quickened her pace into a run. I was actually quite sick of everyone dragging me around today. My arm is still sore from Susan's grip!

We finally made it to her room. I sat in the cozy chair in front of the fireplace and looked at Lucy, who was sitting at the foot of her bed, staring at the floor.

"What's wrong, Lu?" I asked with concern. There weren't many times when I've seen Lucy sad. Almost always, she was happy.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing?" she said. I was confused.

"Who-" she cut me off with a yell, tears rolling down her face.

"Peter! I can't believe he would ruin Susan's happiness like this. Forcing her to marry that wretched man, his only thoughts of the country," she shook her head. "We're supposed to be family! I would rather go to war than see her this way," she said. I just nodded.

"Yes, it's terrible," I said. Though a small part of me was happy that Susan may take up some of Rabadash's time.

"You know she's faking it, right? She's devasted, I can tell. Susan just put her head up and worked through the pain, like she always does," said Lucy with a sob. I stood and sat next to her on the edge of the bed, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"It's not great, but Susan must have a plan. She's fierce and would never allow herself to be in such a situation," I said, brushing off some of the fallen tears. "How about I go get us some hot chocolate and biscuits, okay?" I asked, pulling her small chin up. 

Lucy nodded as I got up from the bed and walked into the hall. I walked to the end of the corridor and suddenly heard loud footsteps coming towards me. As I turned to see who it was, I stumbled back, the hem of my dress caught on my heel. Large hands grabbed my waist and steadied me. My eyes went up to meet the eyes of those who caught me. 

It was Peter, of course. I was scared that it was Rabadash for a second. We locked eyes and let out a small breath before moving his head down and pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. My body instinctively leaned into his wide chest and his hands cupped my face. But, that wonderful feeling was cut short as Peter suddenly pulled back. He took a few steps away from me and ruffled his brow, seemingly seep in thought.

"Peter...what's wrong with you?" I asked, taking a step towards him, causing him to take a step back. A frown came across my face as Peter sighed. 

"Nothing's wrong with me, Kate... I didn't mean to kiss you. I didn't come here to corrupt you further," said Peter.

"'Corrupt me further'? What in Aslan's name are you talking about-" I started.

"Kate, I came to apologize," said Peter, looking into my eyes. "The night of the ball I was drunk and you were tipsy. We did things we shouldn't have and-" I cut him off.

"Peter, I can assure you that you have nothing to apologize for. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do," I stated, folding my arms over my chest.

"You're right. I need to take full responsibility for it. Kate, what happened that night...what we did... that was not okay," he paused. "As someone who is older than you, and in a place of a higher power, that was a treacherous thing to do," he said, taking my hand in his.

"Peter, I promise, it's-" he cut me off.

"No, Katelyn. Despite whatever you may think, I took advantage of you and it was incredibly wrong. So please," he said in a regretful voice. "Accept my apology," he said, locking eyes with me.

I can't believe he's going to all this trouble just to apologize unnecessarily. Nothing we did that night was illegal. Nobody was harmed. I'm okay with it. We're both of age. But, for Peter, I put on a smile and agreed.

"Okay, I accept your apology," I said with a grin. I know that I'm going to regret what I'm about to say, but I'll say it anyway. "But I like you, Peter. I don't want to lose your company over something like this," I said. Peter returned the grin as he adjusted his lopsided golden crown.

"Well, we may still enjoy each other's company. Just outside of my bed chambers, alright?" he said. I nodded. "It could be sort of like an unofficial courtship," he finished, pulling me close to him. I giggled. 

"Okay, okay, I'll agree to that," I said, wrapped in his warm embrace. Being in Peter's arms made me feel so safe. So complete. 

"So, where were you off too?" asked Peter while he took his arm in his. I smiled as I looked down at our intertwined arms.

"I was going to get some hot chocolate and biscuits," I said with a grin. He smiled down at me.

"I'll escort you to the kitchens then. After all, you're not really supposed to be out of your room alone," he said with a strict twinge in his voice. I nodded up at him and we started to stroll down the hall together. 

We chatted quietly about things happening around the castle and with the troops. Peter mentioned some renovation Susan wants to do to Lucy's bed-chamber. 

"Speaking of Lu, what was wrong with her at dinner? You two left so quickly," Peter asked with a glance in my direction.

"Oh, well... Susan told us about the realities of being a queen last night in the garden," I started. Peter made a 'go on' gesture with his hands. "Lucy was upset because she wants Susan to marry for love," I said, looking up for him. Unexpectedly, Peter let out a chuckle. Why would he laugh at such a thing?

"I've spoken to Susan many times regarding Rabadash. Please tell Lu that Susan is happy to marry him and is actually very fond of him," said Peter in a voice that made me think he couldn't believe such a thing.

"Peter, only last night Susan told us that she thinks he's vile," I said in a wavering voice.

Peter's entire demeanor changed. A frown came across his mouth and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"She told you this yesterday?" asked Peter. I nodded my confirmation. "Oh my Aslan, I must go to her tomorrow. I know she'd do anything for Narnia, but I won't allow her to go through with this if she's unhappy," said Peter in a stern voice.

I always thought it was so nice to have siblings that stand up for you. Both Lucy and Peter are so similar. That must be why I get along with them so well.

"That's great, thank you, Peter," I said.

We continued to talk and walk down the stairs until we reached the kitchen. The sweet smell of chocolate and cinnamon wafted into my nose as we walked in. Peter sat on a bar stool, just watching me as I grabbed some chocolate chunk biscuits off of the plate and place them on a gold-rimmed plate. 

I filled two big mugs with creamy, chocolatey liquid before placing two dollops of whipped cream on top and sprinkling on chocolate shavings just the way Lu likes it. I turned around to play them on the tray, only to notice that almost half of the biscuits are gone!

"Peter!" I laughed, looking at his biscuit-stuffed mouth. 

"What?" he shrugged, crumbs falling out of his mouth. I scrunched my nose.

"You know, you can slow down, right? I mean, you are the King of Narnia...you can afford all the biscuits you want," I said as I replenished the plate. Peter swallowed and cleared his throat.

"High King," he said. 

"Huh?" I said as I focused on fitting everything on the tea tray.

"I am the High King of Narnia, not just 'the King'" said Peter with a smug expression.

"Yeah, yeah, alright," I said, dismissing his thought as I picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen with a giggle. 

Peter caught up to me but was pouting slightly. When I tried to make conversation, he replied with the silent treatment. I laughed and nudged him in the stomach. His face didn't change.

"C'mon, Peter. You can't really be mad. I was joking!" I said. Peter's face stayed stony, his blue eyes never leaving the end of the corridor. "Alright, Peter I'm sorry," I said. Nothing changed. Oh my Aslan, Peter is so annoying. "Fine. You're High King Peter The Magnificent!" I said with a laugh. I saw the corner of his mouth curl and he let out a quick breath.

With a smirk, he snatched the tray out of my hands with one hand and placed my arm on his with the other. We walked down the hall and up the stairs together. His strong arm never wavered, even holding the tray with one hand. As we approached the beginning of Lucy and I's hall, we stopped, not wanting to be heard. 

Peter's eyes locked into mine and we were instantly transported into our own world. Our blue eyes melted together and the breeze coming in through the windows blew his scent towards me. Peter took a step toward me and my breath hitched slightly as he leaned his head down. His golden blonde hair falling over his eyes was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes. With my eyes shut, I tilted my chin up, anticipating a kiss.

Only what I felt was his warm lips press into my temple. I opened my eyes as he took a step away from me, holding out the tray for me to take. He cracked a smile at my shocked face. Coming back to my senses, I took the tray into my trembling hands, spilling a little bit of the hot chocolate. 

"Peter, what-" I started.

"Kate, I thought we agreed we'd slow down?" he said with a chuckle, brushing some hair from my face.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that meant you couldn't kiss me," I mumbled, looking at my feet. Peter quietly laughed again. 

"Maybe tomorrow," he said with a smirk. His eyes filtered up the corridor. "Now go on to bed," he commanded. 

"You can't tell me what to do," I said to him with my chin up. 

"Actually, I can remember? I'm High King Peter the Magnif-" he started.

"Yes, yes, you're magnificent!" I said with a laugh, turning around and walking down the hall. I was careful not to trip on my dress as I turned my head to look at Peter from time to time. He simply stood at the end of the hall, looking very tall and proud, his eyes never leaving me as he watched me walk to Lucy's room. Glancing over one last time, I see him laughing slightly at my struggle with the doorknob and the tray. 

I shut and locked the door, before placing the tray down on the small table.

"What took you so long?" asked Lucy, looking up from her book. I smiled to myself.

"Oh, nothing...I think I just walked slowly," I said, laying down next to her.

My thoughts were filled completely with Peter. Peter's voice, his scruff, his fun personality, and the way his crown was lopsided after he kissed me.


	14. Her Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn Armstrong is Lucy Pevensie's best friend. When her mother dies and her father goes to war with Lucy's father, she moves in with the Pevensies. After making it to Narnia with the siblings, she must fight for all she cares about against evil forces who seek her. But other forces seek her as well, and while they're not evil, they're dangerous. Eventually, she'll have to choose.
> 
> So, will it be the golden-haired High King or the raven-haired King?
> 
> Have your pick, Kate.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> This story is also posted on Wattpad under the same username. If you see my story anywhere else, please let me know.  
> I will put any trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter. There will be mature & explicit content in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

I spent the entirety of the next morning with Lucy. We ran down the stairs at full speed and went out to the castle grounds. Of course, we told Susan first, as we don't need a repeat of what happened last time! Speaking of last time, I brought my bag of stones and cord to make the necklaces for everyone!

We ended up picking a nice spot in the cool moss on the bank of the creek. Lucy and I laid out, eating some of the sweet Narnian apples that grew nearby. Narnian apples are probably the best pieces of fruit that I've ever had. They are perfectly red and crisp and sweet and- I want to make a pie just thinking about it! 

Susan had taught Lucy and me how to bake apple pies once for an autumn harvest party and they were absolutely delicious. Huh, maybe that would be a nice treat for the boys along with the necklaces... 

"Kate, can I ask you a question?" asked Lucy, glancing over at me. I turned on my side to face her.

"Why of course, Lu!" I said with a smile. 

"Alright, I was just curious. Do you think about boys?" asked Lucy. I was taken off guard and a slight blush came across my face, warming my nose. Lucy giggled.

"Well, yeah, I do sometimes..." I trailed off, wondering where she was going with this. Lucy turned on her back and looked at the sky dreamily.

"I wonder when Peter will permit me to have a suitor!" she said excitedly. I laughed.

"Why, Lu? Do you think about boys?" I questioned, poking her stomach. She gasped a little and then let out a laugh.

"Of course I do, Kate! Don't you want to fall in love?" she took a deep breath. "I just think it would be wonderful, don't you?" she finished, looking at me. 

"Yes, I do, Lu..." I trailed off, thinking about the two men who have my current attention. "Do you have anyone in particular that you fancy?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Hmmm... Not really," she seemed to be lost in thought. "I danced with many men at the ball, and they seemed to be agreeable, but other than that..." she paused. "Oh, I guess the way Rabadash was staring at me yesterday gave me... oh what do they call it...?" she trailed off. I burst out with a fit of laughter.

"Rabadash? You fancy Rabadash after all that Susan had said yesterday?" I laughed. She turned bright red. 

"Hey, I never said I fancied him! I simply liked the way that Rabadash was looking at me!" she said with a pout. "Not that he's particularly unhandsome anyway..." said Lucy.

"Lu, you can't be serious!" I screamed in an unbelieving voice. Lucy covered her face with her hands. "He's cruel and dangerous! It's okay to joke about these things, but please tell me you're not serious!" I said, shaking her arm.

"All I said was that he was handsome, Kate! And you can't deny that either!" said Lucy. I opened my mouth in disagreement. "I would never go for him though due to his personality! There, are you happy now?" said Lucy as she stood up, visibly upset.

I laughed as she mumbled things like "last time I try to talk to you" and "what does she know?" as she walked away. I ran after her, throwing my apple core down in the dirt and teasing her lightly. 

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Rabadash were all together in the sitting room. Peter was organizing notes from a meeting, Edmund was reading a book, Susan was embroidering a handkerchief, all while Rabadash was doing nothing. The prince sat slumped in his seat on the couch, drink in hand, thinking about Katelyn. 

He wondered if the young queen would give in to his plan or if she would defy him. But he was determined to get her. Queen Susan was lovely in all ways, but there was something about Katelyn that drew him in. He needed to caress her soft skin, not just for one night, but forever. 

"Su, I've been simply wanting to know. What did you go and talk to the girls about last night at dinner?" asked Edmund, interrupting the silence. Both Peter's and Rabadash's ears perked up at the mention of this topic, as they had also both been dying to know.

"Oh, um... we talked about girl stuff," said Susan quickly, starting her next stitch. Edmund cleared his throat abruptly. 

"What kind of...stuff?" asked Peter. The High King had heard a bit of what they talked about last night as he walked with Kate, so he wanted to confirm. Susan put down her embroidery.

"Honestly, brothers. Do you really want to hear about what tiara and outfit Lucy wants for her coming of age ball?" asked Susan with a sigh.

"Oh, that's what you talked about?" asked Edmund. 

"Yes, it is in around 3 weeks if you remember," Susan said, picking up her needle again. 

"Aye, our little sister is coming of age," said Peter with a deep sigh.

"And with her beauty, I guarantee you'll have to be pushing away suitors right and left," said Rabadash abruptly. The Pevensies just stared at him. Peter frowned but gave him a slight nod. Susan turned away.

"Speaking of suitors, have you received word of any for Katelyn? It's been almost 5 days since her ball, and you still have not consulted with me," said Susan, looking at Peter. 

The High King of course had to approve of any of the court's matches. It was just a part of the job.

"Uh, yes, there have been quite a few actually. I just haven't been able to get around to the letters quite yet," said Peter rather quickly in a hushed voice.

"Peter! What have you been doing that could be more important than this?" asked Susan in an irritated voice. Peter sighed. Edmund's fist tightened.

"I've had things to do, Su. I promise I'll get to them as soon as possible," said Peter.

"Okay, thank you, Pete," said Susan. "Oh, and if any of them are too old, say hmmm... anyone older than twenty, toss them. She doesn't need to be caught up with an older man," said Susan with a slight frown.

Peter let out a breath, Edmund smirked, and Rabadash watched the encounter. 

"What's wrong with men over twenty? What if there's a good match in there?" asked Peter in a defensive voice. Edmund let out a small laugh. 

"Peter, you should do as Su says. She's much more knowledgable in this department than you," said Edmund. Susan simply nodded.

Peter frowned hard and continued to do so for five minutes or so until he realized it was visible. 

At that moment, Katelyn and Lucy stumbled into the room, catching the attention of everyone. 

"Hello, girls. How was your morning?" asked Susan.

"Fine, thank you," said Kate with a smile. Susan eyed the bag hanging from Lucy's arm. 

"Oh, did you bring apples to make pies?" asked Susan, standing up and walking over to us. She took the apples from Lucy and admired them. "Wow, these are really good picks. Look, Pete, we'll bake a nice pie tonight!" exclaimed Susan, looking back at the couch. Peter nodded blankly. He wasn't admiring apples...he was admiring the girl standing in front of him. Thoughts of the night before brought a slight smile to his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Kate as she reached for her bag. "Here you go, Susan!" she said, handing her a necklace with a small blue stone twisted onto the bottom.

Susan took the necklace and admired it, twirling the stone in her fingers. 

"Oh my Aslan, thank you, Kate. This is so beautiful, where did you get the pendant from?" asked Susan.

"I'm glad you like it! I got them from the cliff by Lucy and I's campsite," said Kate. The room froze for a second, remembering the traumatic events during that trip, but Katelyn just smiled and pulled out the red and green one.

"Here, Peter! Here you go, Ed!" Kate said, handing them their necklaces. "You can wear them around your neck or on your belt or something," said Kate nervously as she walked back to Lucy who was admiring her pink stone. 

"Thank you, Kate," said Edmund with a smile, pulling the cord around his head. Peter did the same and gave a bright smile to Katelyn, which told Kate everything she needed to know. 

"Not one for me, my queen?" asked Rabadash, sort of hurt, looking expectedly between Kate and Lucy. Edmund stifled a laugh and the side of Peter's mouth curled up.

Lucy started out to the garden, obviously flustered. Katelyn looked at Lucy, who was outside of the garden gates.

"Sorry, I didn't want to," said Katelyn as she shot him a glare, immediately turning and going after Lucy. 

Rabadash looked taken aback.

"Honestly, Susan, you should teach her some manners," said Rabadash with a huff. Inwardly, he was fuming. He could not believe that she had not made him a pendant as well. 

Susan gave Rabadash a short smile as Peter and Edmund were holding in their laughs. They watched the girls walk into the garden, wondering why Lucy had left so suddenly.

"Oh, Katelyn! I can't believe I just ran out. How embarrassing!" cried Lucy, falling down in a heap by the rose bushes.

"Why would you be embarrassed? I thought you didn't fancy the prince..." said Kate with a giggle. Lucy put her face in her hands.

"Oh, Katelyn, don't tease me so!" she paused. "Trust me, I don't wish to be feeling this way. I sound so pathetic," she cried. Katelyn's face changed and she sat down next to Lucy.

"But, I just don't understand why Rabadash? We know him to be a cruel person, and you don't seem the type to only go off of looks..." Katelyn trailed off, pulling her arm around her petite shoulders. Lucy sniffed and began to explain herself. 

"Oh, I don't know, Katelyn... It's just I've-I've never been acknowledged for my beauty as you or Susan have by other men. Rabadash is the only one who has ever seemed to appreciate my looks and it just made me feel good, even though it was only for a few seconds at a time," said Lucy.

"But, you're the most beautiful girl in Narnia!" said Kate as Lucy let out a laugh.

"Yeah, right. Susan has had suitors left and right and everyone desires her. You even had suitors calling for you at 14...the other thing that stopped you was that Peter wouldn't allow it," said Lucy. Kate let out an amazed gasp.

"Lu, you know that I didn't want a suitor at 14! I can't believe you'd say such a thing!" said Katelyn, looking at Lucy's hurt face.

"If you say so. But, I know that you were excited at the time and that if Peter would've allowed it, you would've accepted his proposal," said Lucy. The girls sat in silence. Kate wondered why Lucy was acting like this all of a sudden.

"Katelyn... we can tell each other anything, right?" said Lucy, looking straight into Kate's eyes.

"Of course we can," said Katelyn.

"Okay, so tell me the truth. Do you have a secret suitor you're courting?" asked Lucy in a serious voice.

As Lucy's eyes bore into mine, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to lie or not. I hate lying in general, but I especially hate lying to Lucy. But, how could I tell her I've been involved with both of her beloved brothers. She'd hate me for the rest of our lives. So I lied.

"No, Lu. Why would you think something like that?" I asked, trying to sound as natural as possible. Lucy's eyes just narrowed. 

"Then how come you've been sneaking off for the past week? You disappear randomly, and come back from places you don't normally go! It's bizarre!" exclaimed Lucy, throwing her hands up. 

"Oh, well, it's kind of a surprise," I said with a smile. 

"What's a surprise?" she said skeptically. 

"Erm, well, I've been helping your siblings with preparations for your ball! It's all coming together nicely," I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Thankfully, it seemed as if she didn't.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry for accusing you... and acting jealous. I just... well, you know," said Lucy. 

Of course, I could forgive her for this. I'm committing a much worse crime in the terms of friendship.

I gave her a wide smile and hugged her, my smile fading as soon as my head was tucked behind her shoulder. 

Lying to her like this makes me feel absolutely wretched, but I can't think of any other alternative. Also, I must steer her away from Rabadash. She must know that she can't have him, but that does not mean that he will not try anything with her. I can't let anything happen to her. 

Now I've made my decision, I must go to him.


End file.
